


what if I'm crazy? the best people are

by cherry2gum3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Black Comedy, Cheating, Drug Addiction, Eating Disorders, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insomnia, Inspired by "Welcome to Quietroom", Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, M/M, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Non-Explicit Sex, Overdose, Pyromania, Sadism, Vomiting, psychiatric hospital
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 49,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: 俺は、薬物のオーバードーズで入院した。静かで、狂騒的で、それなのに寂しくてたまらない閉鎖病棟に。NCTで『クワイエットルームにようこそ』パロディ。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 精神病棟（閉鎖病棟）パロディ。８０パーセント『クワイエットルームにようこそ』。  
> そこまで暗くはないけど、受け付けられるかは個人差あるかも。です。  
> 温度差激しいです。  
> メインはドロンだけど色んなことが起こってるので、地雷がたくさんある方にはお勧めできません。なんでも平気強者メンタルの方は多分全然平気です。地雷あるけど、、ものによる、、でも読んでる途中に出てきたら死んじゃうって方は、ネタバレになるので、最後のNotesに飛んでいただければ、含まれているカップリングなど過激な表現をリストアップしていますので、そこから大丈夫そうかご確認ください。
> 
> 割とみんなキャラぶっ壊れてます。かなり！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> タイトルはMelanie Martinez の[Mad Hatter ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9Q9uPPgH20)から。

  
  


目を覚ませば、俺は見知らぬ白い部屋にいた。

よく周りを見渡そうとしても、できない、、、拘束されている。どんなにもがいても、身動きが取れない。声を上げようとしても、口にはよく医療ドラマで見るマスクがあてられていてくぐもってしまう。

そうか、病院にいるのか。それに気付けば、どんな経緯で病院に拘束されるような事態になったのか思い出そうとするけど、思い出せない。というか、どうして足まで拘束されなきゃならないのだろう。患者が点滴に繋がれるくらいなら理解できるけど、ベルトに繋ぐ？まるで猛獣を押さえつけるみたいな扱いだ、、、まるで精神病者を押さえつけるみたい。

俺は精神病院で繋がれてる？

そこでハッとする。昨夜の出来事が一気に蘇ってくると、動けない背中に冷や汗が垂れる。

締め切りが今日までのコラムがなかなか書けなくて、夜中遅くまで取り掛かっていた。それでもなかなか上手くいかず、薬に頼った。それはもう大量の薬に。そしてそれをお酒で喉に流した。

「...締め切りが！」

思わず大声を出す。どう上司に言い訳すればいいか分からない。薬の大量摂取で意識を失ったせいで病院にいますなんて伝えて、クビにならないはずがない。使えないライターだと判断されるに違いない。

体中がパニックに襲われていると、扉が開く音がする。扉はこの状態じゃ見えないけど。一人の看護師らしき男が入ってくる。医療従事者にしては明るめの茶髪で、物腰が柔らかそう。

「目を覚ましましたか」

それなのに声には抑揚がない。機械みたいだ。

「携帯を貸してください、俺、雑誌のライターをしてまして、今すぐ上司に伝えなければ、、」

焦って口走っても表情一つ変えない。

「それは無理です。患者さんの携帯の使用は禁止しているんで」

「でも、、締め切りに間に合わない！今日までなのに、、」

口の酸素マスクが邪魔で仕方ない。

「それならご心配なく。締め切りだった日はもう三日前です」

「三日前？！」

飛び上がろうとしても、両手両足のベルトが許さない。お腹も苦しい。

「今が昼前なので、まる二日は昏睡状態でした」

「それで心配しないなんて無理に決まってるだろ！」

「お仕事よりご自分の状態について心配なさって下さい」

作業を止めずに言うその看護師は淡々としている。

「そんなこと言ったって、」

俺が必死に話しても気にしていない。嫌な看護師だ。それも、精神病院の？あり得ない。

「失礼します～」

今度こそは柔らかい話し方の看護師と、白衣を着た医師が入ってきた。

「ようやくお目覚めですねぇ」

更にふわふわとした話し方をする医師が近づいてくる。医師よりモデルになった方が良い顔だ。

「治療を担当します、イ・テヨンです」

丸くて大きな目に見つめられると、魂まで見透かされた気分だ。

「治療って言われても、、正直俺、精神病院にいること自体どうかと思うんですけど」

「自殺願望があった人を簡単に退院させるわけにはこちらとしてもいかないんですよ」

そんなことを小さく微笑んで言う医師、、テヨン先生こそどうかと思う。

「自殺願望、、？」

そんなものない。それより早く仕事に戻らないと。

「頑張って治しましょうね」

冷たくない方の看護師が言う。よく見るとナース服の上に「ムン・テイル」と名前のバッジが付いている。

だから治す治すってありもしない自殺願望を治すなんておかしな話だ。

二人が出ていけば、もう一人の冷たい看護師は知らぬ間に席を外していたのか、入れ替わりで入ってくる。優しそうな顔したロボットめ。

「面会ですよ」

そう言って、俺の周りのベルトや酸素マスクをゆっくりと外していく。

「午前の面会時間は残り十分なので、できるだけ手短にお願いします」

「面会、、、ジャニヒョン」

このわけの分からない救いようのない状況の今、何よりもジャニヒョンの顔が見たかった。安心したい。何故か強制入院させられているんだから。

「そういえば、失禁されていたので衣服は当院が貸し出しているスウェットに変えておきました。料金は退院時のお支払いの際に一括で払って頂きます。そして同居人の方が差し入れを持ってこられていたので、後で着替えて貰っても結構ですが、必ず僕か他の看護師が付き添います」

「...失禁？」

「はい、どういう意味か分かりますよね」

すると一気に下半身の方からカーテルが抜かれる。最悪だ。失禁だなんてまだ何十年も早い。ジャニヒョンが入って来れば、少しだけ気分は落ち着く。

「ジャニヒョン！」

「ドヨンア」

ジャニヒョンはベッドに座ったままの俺を見れば、小さく微笑んだ。優しいけど、戸惑った顔。俺が両手を広げれば、まだ後ろに看護師がいるからか躊躇いながらも抱きしめてくれる。ジャニヒョンの香りを吸えば、全く知らない場所にいても少しだけ安心できる。

「気分はどう？」

「最悪だよ、、」

「そうか、、」

気まずそうに離れるヒョン。まだ離れて欲しくないのに。

「どうしよ、俺クビにされるのかな。絶対される。もう最悪。生きてて良いこと、ジャニヒョンと付き合ってるってことしかない」

「ドヨンア‐」

「それなのにあの看護師、、あいつうざい。携帯は使っちゃダメとか言うし、中学校じゃないんだからさ」

この状況に苛立ちが出てきて、言葉もどんどんと出てくる。

「あいつとか言わないの。クンさんはドヨンイのために言ってくれてるんだよ」

クンって言うんだ。どうでもいい。ここにいる必要もないのに、ここの看護師の名前を覚えたって仕方がない。

「俺のためって、自殺願望なんてないのに強制入院だなんて理不尽すぎるよ。これで仕事を失ったらそれこそ、死んでやりたいって思うかもしれないけど」

「あの夜の事なんも覚えてない？」

椅子に腰掛けながら尋ねるヒョン。

「仕事に追われてるのに全然進まなくて、イライラして、睡眠薬をお酒と飲んだら、気持ちよくなっちゃって、、記憶がぶっとんじゃった、、合ってる？」

「間違いではないな、」

軽く微笑んで言うジャニヒョン。でも目は寂しそう。

「どうやったら出して貰えると思う？てか、ヒョンがあいつらに言ってよ。俺は入院する必要ないって」

ヒョンは何故だか言葉を見つけられないのか、俺の片手を座ったまま握った。温かい。この部屋とは大違いだ。

「面会終了です」

クンが入ってきて報告してくる。ありえない。絶対にまだ五分も経ってないのに。それなのにジャニヒョンは素直に言うことを聞いて、立ち上がって出る準備始めるし。

「待って、キスしてよ。もっと抱きしめてよ。次いつ会えるの？俺、ヒョンに会えないなら死んじゃうんだけど！」

クンの指示通り出ていこうとするジャニヒョンに叫ぶ。扉の前で立ったまま俺たちを見つめているクンに目をやりながらも、俺の頭を両手で掴めば座ったままの俺の額にキスをしてくれた。なんで唇にしてくれないんだよ。文句を言いそうになればヒョンは頭を撫でてくれた。いつもヒョンは、俺を安心させるために頭を撫でてくれる。その手つきが優しくて大好き。

「またね、ドヨンア」

まるでもう会えないような挨拶に泣きたくなる。どういう意味だよ。でもその間もなく、ヒョンは部屋を出て行って俺はクンと残された。

「最悪、、なんでこんな場所にいなきゃダメなんだよ、、」

ヒョンの後ろ姿が見えなくなれば、今度こそ涙が両目から溢れ出た。クンはそんな俺を相変わらず無表情で何も言わずに見ている。

外からとんでも無い騒音と叫び声がすれば、クンはため息をついた。

「...あれは気にしないでください」

だから気にしなかった。閉鎖病棟で叫び声が飛び交うのはきっと普通なことなんだろう。

「ここはＮ市病院精神科の１０代と２０代の男性専用の閉鎖病棟です。患者さんは、医師の許可が下りるまでもちろん外室禁止です」

いきなりクンが説明する。ということは、精神病院の中でもかなり重症患者が入院される場所というわけだ。そこに俺が？

「入りま～す。お昼ご飯ですよ」

テイルさんが食事を乗せたカートを押しながら入ってくる。良かった。お腹がぺこぺこだった。

「あー、腹減ってた。お昼は何‐」

トレーに乗せられた食器を見て絶句する。お粥の何倍もベチャベチャとした得体の知れない何か。人の吐き出したものを、鍋で煮たものですと言われても驚かない。

「何、これ、、」

「見た目はなかなか気持ち悪いけど、体が完全に回復するまではこういう形状のものを食べて貰います。ごめんね〜」

テイルさんが言う。いくらなんでも酷い。離乳食を食わされる方がましだ。

「体が回復するのはいつ？」

思わず尋ねてしまう。回復の意味も分からないけど、こいつらにとっての回復に近づくまでは俺はまともに食事も取れないってことだ。それがいつなのか知る権利はある。

「まあ、早くて明日の夜でしょう」

クンはベッドの横のテーブルの上に置かれたバインダーを見ながら答えた。あれに俺の症状が書かれているのだろう。

「あの、、せめてこの部屋以外で食べさせて。トイレが見える場所で食べるのだけは耐えられない」

目線の先にあるトイレを見ないようにしながら言えば、二人ともそれを許してくれた。

  
  
  
  


↻

  
  
  
  


二日ぶりに自分の足で立つのは、案外簡単にいかなかった。けれど、クンに支えられてバランスを取り戻せば直ぐに歩く感覚を思い出した。何ヶ月も歩いてなかったわけではないのだから。

廊下に出ると、部屋の中と同じくらい白かった。そして何倍も騒がしい。といっても、声の発端は一人みたいだ。

「っざけんなよ、俺は今週中に退院できるって言われたんだぞ！おい！聞いてんのか？」

廊下を曲がって、左側にはナースステーションがあった。そしてその窓ガラスに向かって、金と黒の混じった髪の毛の若い男の子は怒鳴っていた。

「そこがナースステーション。何かあったら、そこの窓を軽くノックして呼んでくださいね」

テイルは目の前の光景に慣れているのだろう。何も言及しなかった。

「ヤンヤン。退院が延期になった理由をよく考えなさい」

クンが言い放てばその子、ヤンヤンの視線は一気に窓越しの看護師たちではなく、クンに移された。ぱっちりとした目に、ギラギラとしたピアス。今にも爆発しそうという部分さえ除けば、なかなかのイケメン坊やだ。

「なんだよ、ここ二週間一回も何も燃やしてないだろ！」

「ヤンヤン、ズボンのポケットを裏返して」

「..は？なんでだよ！」

「自分でしないなら、僕がします」

クンがそう言えば、ぎろりと睨む。どちらの選択肢にも不満げだ。クンは素早くヤンヤンの元へ行き、ヤンヤンは抵抗を見せるけど無駄だった。カタンと音を立てて、ＬＥＤの照明が反射してピカピカな床に二つのライターが落ちた。

「また寝てるウィンウィンからライター盗んだんだね。今朝ウィンウィニがライターが消えたって報告してきんだ。没収だよ」

「別に何も燃やしてないからいいじゃん！なんでダメなんだよ！」

「まず、人のものを勝手に取る行為がダメです。そして、君がライターを手にして何も燃やさなかったことないでしょ」

「うるっせーな！黙れよ！」

ヤンヤンは駄々をこねる子供みたいだった。いくら若いとはいえ、決して子供ではなさそうなのに。

「テヨン先生が、君の症状は確実に良くなって来てるから引き続き同じ病室で過ごして良いって言ってくださった。君を信用してるからだよ。もう二度と拘束されたくないでしょう？」

ヤンヤンは眉を顰めて床に転がったライターを強く蹴とばして舌打ちし、振り返って歩いていった。

ヤンヤンが消えれば何事も無かったかのように、テイルはカートを押しながら俺を案内した。クンはそのままナースステーションの入口の鍵を回しながら、素早くそこに入った。

「トイレとシャワー室はここで～す。シャワーを一人で浴びて良いかダメかは個人差があるけど、君は良しとするってテヨン先生がおっしゃってたよ」

良かった。一人でシャワーも浴びれないなんて言われてしまえばプライドがボロボロだ。

「それでこっちが喫煙所ね。君はタバコ吸う？」

「吸う」

「そうか、でもまだダメだよ。テヨン先生がオッケー下さるまでは」

まず、タバコは売っているのだろうか。

「ここにいたら買えないから、ナースステーションで週に二度買い物を頼めるんだ。３万ウォンまでって決まってるし、人によって買ってもいいものとダメなものがあるけどね」

テイルさんは看護師ではなくて、人の考えてることが読める超能力者なのだろうか。

「なるほど、、それはいつ？」

「毎週月曜日と木曜日」

つまり、、今日は何曜日だっけ？俺の締め切りが火曜日までで、あれから三日寝てたというから、、、金曜日。最悪だ、次は月曜日。

「さっきの子、ヤンヤンには絶対にライター渡しちゃダメだよ。そもそもあの子は喫煙所自体立ち入り禁止なんだ。放火癖があってね。だからもちろんヤンヤンはライターの入手は禁止されてる。だから盗んじゃうんだよね〜。くれぐれもあの子の前では見せないでね」

放火癖のある子でさえ今は拘束されていないんだ。なのに俺はありもしない自殺願望の疑いで拘束されなきゃいけないなんてあんまりだ。

喫煙所をガラス越しに覗けば、オレンジ色の髪の足の長い綺麗な男が一人でタバコを吸っていた。俺やテイルさんがいることに気付けば、この空間には似合わないほどの大きな笑顔で手を振ってきた。

「ジョンウは覚せい剤やってたけど、今はやっと無くても生活できるようになったかな。クスリをくれって叫び散らかすことは滅多に無くなった。三年かかったけど、まだそれでも退院は無理かな～過食症の方もあるし」

キラキラとした目で未だに手を振り続けるジョンウに、軽く手を振り返せば点滴を引きずりながらテイルさんについていく。廊下の端には広めのホールがあった。中からテレビの音や、喋り声が聞こえてくる。

「ここは食堂でもあるから、ドヨン君はここで食べてね」

ドヨン君は、というのがよく理解できなかったけど、俺は部屋に進めば空いている席に座った。

目の前の物体はやっぱり不味そうだ。でも、これ以上胃の中が空っぽの状態を続けると餓死しそうだから嫌々口に運んだ。味は、見た目ほどは酷くない。それでもお世辞にも料理とは呼べない。餌だ。一人前の人間として扱われていないみたい。

ぼーっと食欲を満たすためだけに食べていると、食器に影ができる。見上げれば、痩せっぽちのこれまた綺麗な若い男の子が立って、俺が食べるのを見下ろしていた。

「三日ぶっ通しで意識失くしてた新人さんだ」

派手な金髪にアイラインの引かれた目元。柔らかくも鋭くも見える不思議なオーラを持っている。何よりもぶかぶかの長袖Tシャツの襟元が伸びて、細い鎖骨の下まで垂れている。肩なんて俺の半分くらいしかない。

「だから何？」

「保護室で拘束されてるんでしょ。なかなかだね」

自分の点滴を抱きしめるように握る彼は、幼くも見えるけど、微笑みがこの世の汚いものを全て知っていることを物語っている。

「自殺なんかする気ないし、不眠症の方を気にして欲しい。五点拘束なんかされちゃもっと寝付けないよ」

口にすればどんどん苛立ちが増す。このベチャベチャとした昼ご飯にも、口角を片方上げる目の前のこの子にも。

「じゃあ、俺のところで一緒に寝る？」

全くふざけていないトーンで言われれば、噛む必要もない口の中の固形の液体にむせてしまう。

「え？」

「冗談だよ」

面白くない冗談だ。本人も楽しんでいないし真顔だ。

「保護室ってすごいね、俺三年近くここにいるけど入ったことない」

「三年もいるの？」

先ほどのジョンウと同じくらいだ。正直驚いてしまう。不思議な雰囲気を持ってはいるものの、パッと見精神病を抱えた人には見えない。これは偏見かな。強いて言うなら細すぎるくらい。

「そう。でも一番長いのがチョンロだよ。あの子もう五年もいるんだ。しかも最年少」

「何歳？」

「十八かな。心は多分もっと前に止まってるけど」

俺より十個も下。そんな子が五年もいるなんて、青春を全てこの病棟に捧げたわけだ。何故か勝手に可哀想に思ってしまう。

「他に保護室に入れられるのはどんな人達、、？」

好奇心が勝って聞いてしまう。前の男の子は部屋を見渡して、テレビ付近のソファに座ってずっとノートに何かを書いている男を指す。

「あれシャオジュンヒョン。話しかけても全然返してくれないし、基本的に無害だけど脱走癖がまじでやばいんだ。夜は拘束しとかないと、別人みたいに大暴れするし。来たばかりの時は大変だったよ」

シャオジュンのノートを見つめる眼差しは真剣で、凛々しい眉毛も彼のオーラを弾き立てた。

「何書いてるのかな」

「曲だよ。ギターを弾き語りしてる時のシャオジュニヒョンはまた別人みたい。チョンロのピアノと一緒。どんなに精神がおかしいって言われても、人から才能を奪うことはできないんだよ」

俺はその逆かもしれない。俺は絶対に精神病棟に繋がれるような異常さはない。だけど、特に才能も無い。

ホールの入口から新たな顔が飛び出す。水色の髪の毛なんて初めて見た。

「ロンジュナぁ！」

俺の前の男の子に気付けばその彼は直ぐに飛んでやってきた。点滴が無い子は身軽だ。

「んっ、チューは？チューしよ！チュー！」

突然そう叫べば、華奢な男の子（、、、ロンジュン？）の肩に手を置く。驚いてしまう。可愛らしい顔とその明るそうな雰囲気からは想像付かないほど、彼の腕にはリスカの傷がヤクザのタトゥーのように広がっていた。ロンジュンはそんな彼の唇に手を置いて止める。

「ジェミナ、新人の人だよ」

「わお。チューするの好き？」

そのジェミンは俺を覗き込んできて尋ねるけど、俺が反応するよりも前にロンジュンに口を挟まれてしまう。

「後でしてあげるから部屋戻ってて」

「でも部屋一人だもん。面白くない」

「戻れっつってんじゃん」

ロンジュンが強めに言えば目を輝かすジェミン。

「もっと酷く言ってよ、できたら叩いて！」

ロンジュンの骨骨しい手を握ってお願いするジェミン。

「ダメでしょジェミナ。いい子にしなさいってクンに言われたでしょ」

「でもナナ悪い子なの。お仕置きされないとわかんないの」

ロンジュンは首を振った。

「今すぐ戻らないと担当医にこないだの事言いつけるよ」

それを聞けば目を見開くジェミン。

「わかったよ、、早く来てね。あ、新人さん名前は？」

「ドヨン」

「バイバイ、ドヨンイヒョン」

手を振って出ていく感じはチャーミング。でも、隔離されているのも分かった気がした。

「今のがジェミン。あいつも保護室。過度すぎるマゾで、自傷が辞められないから拘束されてる。あとキスするのが好き。ディープね」

「変な組み合わせ」

「正しい組み合わせなんて存在する？」

思わず口を閉じる。

「...君はなんでここに？」

「俺は食べたくても食べられないの。それだけ」

ロンジュンは俺の食器を見ながら呟いた。今の俺は食べたいけど、あの気持ち悪いものは食べたくない。でも結局は食欲が勝ってしまう。そんな状態だった。

正直、摂食障害の人は理解できなかった。いや、自分を痛めつけたいジェミンも理解できない。物を燃やすことに快感を覚えるヤンヤンだって、人が変わったように暴走するシャオジュンもだ。でもそれは、相手も同じだろう。

寝たくても眠れない俺がきっと皆には理解できない。ジャニヒョンでさえ理解してくれなかった。

「でもここに来て五キロ太ったんだ。後二キロ体重増やせば半年ぶりに外出許可が出る」

自分の細い手首を小さな手で包み込みながら言うロンジュンは少し希望的だから、「三年で五キロしか太ってないの？」なんて言えるはずがなかった。

「じゃ、ジェミンのところ行かなきゃ。閉鎖病棟にようこそ、ドヨンイヒョン」

ロンジュンは無表情だった。

  
  
  
  


↻

  
  
  
  


眠れるわけなかった。そりゃあ、二日間眠ってたというのもあるけど、治まったはずの不眠症が復活したみたいだ。それに何より拘束されてる。寝心地悪いったらありゃしない。

時計が無いから何時かも分からないけど、放送がかかる。一応朝らしい。俺はクンかテイルさんが拘束を外してくれるまで動けないけど。

噂をすれば、ドアが開いてクンが入ってきた。

「寝れた？」

ベルトを外しにかかるクンが聞く。

「一睡もしてない」

俺を見れば、口角を下げる。元々上がっては無いけど。

「クマができてるね」

「こっちだって寝たいのに、こんな寝返りもうてないような格好じゃ眠れるわけない。不眠が悪化しそう」

「そう。とりあえず、朝食の時間だよ」

全然嬉しくない。昨日の夕食も酷かった。昼に食べた汚物みたいな奴の、色違いだった。味は不味くはないけど、やっぱり見た目や形状が大切なことがよく分かった。

「その前に顔洗って歯磨きしたい」

「どうぞ。テイルさんが食堂の方に朝食の時間になればトレーを運ぶから、そっちで待ってて」

「朝食の時間って？」

ベッドから降りて、体を伸ばしながら聞く。バキバキ関節がうるさい。

「７時１５分。十五分後」

「わかった」

クンが出ていけば、俺もハンドタオルと歯ブラシセットを持って部屋を出る。

バスルームは俺一人だった。顔を洗って、鏡に映る自分自身を見つめる。酷い顔だ。目の下のクマは真っ黒で、肌は不健康な青白さ。おまけに点滴も繋がってる。

いつになったら出られるんだろう。

身支度を済ませれば、食堂に入った。テレビは朝の情報番組をやっている。この閉鎖的な空間で、外の世界と繋がれる唯一のツールだ。何せ携帯電話が使用できない牢獄みたいなところなんだ。普段俺とジャニヒョンが見てる局の番組じゃないから、見慣れないアナウンサーだけどかえって良かった。馴染みのある顔をこんなところで見たら泣いてしまう気がするから。

ロンジュンがいた。

細い腕をテーブルに乗せて肘を付いている。朝なのにもうアイメイクはバッチリだ。

「おはよ」

俺が声をかければ顔を上げる。やっぱり地獄にもいそうだし、天国にもいそうだ。

「わ、酷いクマ。アイラインいらずじゃん」

「俺は化粧する趣味はないから」

「ふーん」

興味無さそう。でも俺は興味がある。

「なんで化粧するの？」

「他の人間と一緒は耐えられないの」

そう言いながら視線をテレビの前に集まる他の患者に移すロンジュン。よく分からない理論だ。今の時代、化粧をする男子だっていないことはないのにな。でもそれをこの子に言うのは違う気がした。

「体操行った？」

「体操って？」

「毎日６時半から三十分間、多目的室で体操したい人はできるの。ストレッチだけど」

俺は首を振った。わざわざ精神病棟に来てまで体操なんてしたくない。

「俺動くの嫌いだからいいや」

ロンジュンは目を合わせてキュッと口角を上げた。

「俺も」

何かを秘めたような眼差しは、この子でしか見た事が無い。

「あ〜腹減った〜！メシメシ〜！」

上機嫌らしい放火魔が入ってくる。昨日の荒れた彼とは大違いだ。

「ヤンヤンめっちゃご機嫌。まあでも午後には１回キレるだろうけど」

「あの子そんなにキレ症なの？」

「そ。普段は接しやすい子なんだけどね、すぐ手上げちゃうからなかなか退院は無理だろうね」

自分の爪を見ながら話すロンジュン。

「クンの首の傷見た？」

どうにか思い出そうとする。でもやっぱり一番に思いつくのは、柔らかい顔立ちで真顔な彼だ。顔以外の印象が無い。

「見てない」

「あの人、１回暴走したヤンヤンにボールペンで首刺されてさ、多量出血で死にかけたんだ」

「え、、」

半分殺人現場だ。

「それがもう去年かな。死にかけても辞めないんだから、なかなかだよあの人」

「ある意味あの情の無さがこの仕事には向いてんのか」

思いやりも大事だと思うけど。

「あの人ここに来て五年なの。初めて担当した患者が幼いチョンロだったから、できるだけ見せないようにはしてるけど、やっぱ思い入れあるみたいだよ」

「チョンロってあの一番長いことここにいる子でしょ？」

ロンジュンは頷いた。

「まだ一回も会ってないんだけど、どうしてそんな長いこといるの？」

「拒食症。背は高いのに体重五十キロ無いんだ。もうずっと食べてないから、血も栄養も頭に回らくなっちゃってるし、元々なんで食べないのかも分からないらしい」

「会話は？」

「少しだけ。幼い子と喋ってるみたいだよ」

それで昨日、ロンジュンはチョンロの心がとっくの昔に止まってるって言っていたのか。

「摂食障害って痩せたい以外理由あるのかな」

とはいえ、当時十四歳の男の子が痩せたくて本当に食べられなくなるのだろうか。

「ジョンウヒョンの嘔吐型の過食症はもちろん痩せたいから。あの人ＡＶ男優だからさ、競争率の高い世界にいる人は多いよ。トイレでゲロゲロ言ってるの聞こえたらジョンウヒョンって思っていいよ」

ロンジュンは指を弄りながら続ける。

「俺は違う。食べたくても食べられないの。ずっと食べられない内に胃が小さく縮んじゃって、食欲も無くなっちゃった。でも良くなりたいんだ。だからここにいる。別に痩せたいなんて思ったことないし」

ロンジュンの手首は俺の前の妻よりも確実に細い。俺でも力を入れて掴んだら折れてしまいそうだ。

ガラガラとカートが押される音がして振り返るとテイルさんが俺の「特別」な朝ご飯を持ってきた。

「じゃ、俺はナースステーションで食べるから」

「そうなの？」

「俺は食べるのが治療だもん」

点滴を押しながら、出ていくロンジュンの背中は本当に小さかった。

「ドヨン君〜朝ご飯だよ〜」

目の前の気色悪いピンク色の液体を見れば吐き気がする。それを笑顔で渡すテイルさんはある意味怖い。

お腹は鳴るのに食べたくないな。

「内科検診の結果次第で今日の夕食からは普通食に戻るから、それまでの我慢だよっ」

「にしても気持ち悪い」

「気持ち悪いフルーチェだと思ってよ。中身はイチゴヨーグルトとか入ってて、意外と美味しいから」

ニコニコと言うけど、絶対に食べたこと無いだろ。でも恐る恐る口に運んだそれは、確かに美味しかった。

「確かに案外美味しいかも」

「でしょ？」

テイルさんは満足そう。そんな彼の横を横切って、スラッとした男がやってくる。

「すいません、ここ空いてます？」

俺の前の席を指して聞いてくる。ロンジュンもいなくなったし、空いているので俺は頭を縦に振った。

「お邪魔します」

そう言って彼は自身の朝食をテーブルに置いた。トーストにスープにヨーグルト。それを見れば、いくら自分のも美味しいとはいえ、やっぱり早く普通の食事がしたくなる。

「ウィンウィナ、昨日ヤンヤンはどうだった？」

テイルさんは俺たちが黙々と食べているところ、尋ねる。

「大人しくしてたよ。寝てる時だけは子羊みたい」

クスッと笑って言うウィンウィン？は、今までここで会った誰よりも穏やかで、どうしてこんなところに入れられてるのか分からないくらいだ。だからといって本人に聞く勇気もない。

「そっかそっか〜、君も大変だったね」

「まあ、僕はタバコ吸おうとした時にライターが無かっただけだから」

「あ、ジョンウに売り込まれなかった？大丈夫？」

ウィンウィンはスープを飲んで、微笑んだ。

「大丈夫。ジョンウがいる時は喫煙所に近づかないもん」

意味深な会話に頭にはハテナが浮かぶ。だけど俺は目の前の皿を空にすることに集中した。

「ＯＤなんでしょ？」

俺を見ながら首を傾げている。ＯＤってなんだ。

「なにそれ」

「オーバードーズの症状がある人のこと。ここではＯＤって言うんだ」

「あー、まあ、それ。と言ってもほぼ事故みたいなもんだけど」

「そっか、なら問診頑張ればすぐ退院できそうだね」

ニッコリと笑うウィンウィン。ものすごく無垢な顔をしている。

それを聞けば、俺もここに来て初めて希望を感じた。やっぱり俺は重症じゃないんだ。正常ってこと。

「あ、それに良いニュースだよドヨン君」

テイルさんに言われれば、俺は牛乳を飲みながらテイルさんが続けるのを待つ。

「今日中にお引越しでーす！テヨン先生が君は保護室で過ごす必要は無さそうって判断してくださったから、普通の相部屋だよ」

「ほんとに？じゃあ、もう拘束無し？」

つい俺も興奮気味になってしまう。

「そういうこと！だから後で準備しに行くね」

俺のトレーをカートに乗せながら言うテイルさんに嬉しくてありがとうと叫びたくなってしまう。

「良かったね」

ウィンウィンは多分俺と年齢もほとんど変わらないんだろうけど、ピュアな容姿で俺よりも幼く見える。俺も素直に頷いて笑った。

「これでちゃんと寝れる！」

「やけに嬉しそうじゃん。どうしたの」

ロンジュンの声がして振り返る。唇が何故か艶々しているロンジュンはウィンウィンの隣に座った。

「おはよう、ロンジュン」

「ウィニヒョンおはよ。今日外泊なんでしょ？良かったじゃん」

「うん」

今度はウィンウィンの方が嬉しそうだ。そうか、症状が良くなっている人なら外出許可が出ることもあるのか。俺はそれより前に退院かな。

「彼女と会うの？」

ロンジュンが尋ねれば、首を振る。

「会わないよ。母さんに会ってくる」

「いいね」

「準備しなきゃ。じゃあね」

ウィンウィンはトレーを持ち上げて、俺とロンジュンに手を振っていなくなった。いつの間にかテイルさんもいなくなってるし。

「あんなにおっとりした人もいるんだね」

俺が言えばロンジュンは表情を崩さずに口を開いた。

「あんな人だからここにいるんだよ」

「どういう意味？」

首を傾げて唇を舐めるロンジュンを見つめる。

「温厚だけど、えげつないサディストだから。性癖っていうレベルじゃない。恋人へのＤＶがやばすぎてここに入れられてんの」

口が塞がらなかった。虫一匹殺せそうにないのに。人は見た目で判断してはいけないとはこういう事なんだろうか。

「そんな事より、なんでさっき嬉しそうにしてたの？」

「あー、保護室出れるんだ」

「そうなの？じゃあ、ルームメイトできるんじゃん」

それはそれで怖い気がしてきた。

「俺と一緒だったらいいね」

「ルームメイトいないの？」

ロンジュンは顎を手に置いたまま頷いた。

「先週退院したんだ。うざかったからいなくなって嬉しいけど、なんであいつが退院できて俺が残されなきゃいけないんだろ」

言いたいことは沢山あったけど、全て飲み込んだ。

部屋に戻ればもうほとんど準備は終わっていた。俺は点滴を付け替えるのと同時に、ジャニヒョンが持ってきてくれた私服に着替えて、テイルさんと一緒に新しい部屋まで移動した。

３０２号室。

「ここでーす。ルームメイトはマーク君」

知らない名前だ。点滴が引きずられる音がして振り返れば、その知らないマーク君ではなくて、ロンジュンがいた。

「マクヒョンと一緒じゃん。ラッキーだね」

ロンジュンの口からそれが聞ければホッとしてしまう。何故かロンジュンの言葉は信用できる。冷静だからかな。

「どんな子？」

「俺の一個上。２１歳で、現役大学生。いつも自習室で勉強してる。良い人だよ」

それだけ聞けば安心だ。それだけ聞けば。でもさっきのウィンウィンの事もあるから、何も安心しきれなかった。

ロンジュンは内科の問診の時間らしく、俺は少し仮眠を取ろうと努力した。無理だったけど。体は疲れてるのに眠れない。久しぶりに不眠の辛さを思い出す。起きてたら仕事の心配が頭を埋め尽くすから嫌なのに。

どうにか寝付こうともがいていると、部屋の戸が開くので、渋々自分のベッドの前のカーテンを開けた。知らない顔だ。

「あ、俺、イ・マークです。よろしくお願いします」

律儀に会釈をする彼に俺も軽く頭を下げた。

「ドヨンです」

「聞きました。ＯＤなんですよね？俺もなんです」

「本当に？」

初めてここの人間で親近感が沸く。シャイそうな彼は、俺と彼のスペースを区切るカーテンを開けてくれた。そこそこ整頓されている。沢山の経済学の教科書と横には写真立てが。マークと腕を組んでいる小麦色の肌をした可愛らしい男の子。親友かな？

「まあ、俺の場合事故みたいな感じなんですけどね。バカだから薬飲みすぎちゃって」

首の裏を掻きながらベッドに腰掛けるマークは苦笑している。

「俺も。全く同じなんだ！」

つい似たような人を見つけて食い付いてしまうと、マークは驚いたように一瞬止まる。だけど直ぐに小さく微笑んでくれる。

「そうですか。なら心配いらないですよ。問診さえクリアすれば直ぐに元の生活に戻れますよ」

「良かった」

そう言われるのは本日二度目で気分が良くなる。やっぱり俺が拘束されるような大袈裟な仕打ちを受けるなんておかしかったんだ。他の子と違って正常なんだから。

「ここでの生活は息苦しいですもんね。外には滅多に出れないし、会いたい人にも会えないし」

開かないようになっている窓を見つめるマーク。きっと外の世界に友人や恋人でもいるんだろう。それに俺にはもういない家族も。

「まだ二日目なのに、ここにいるとほんとに狂ってしまいそうだよ」

マークはそんな俺を見て笑った。

「もしかしたらそうやって二度と元の世界には戻れないようにしてるんかもしれないですね」

ゾッとしてしまう。もしもマークが言うことが本当なら、俺は蜘蛛の巣に引っかかった虫のうちの一匹だ。チョンロやロンジュンはもう蜘蛛の強力な糸に巻かれて二度と脱出できないのかもしれない。俺はそうなる前に出なきゃ。

「俺、自習室に戻りますね」

教科書を取ってカーテンを閉めるマークは、点滴に繋がれていないから身動きが楽そうだ。俺もまずあそこに辿り着かないと。

  
  
  
  


↻

  
  
  
  


ジャニヒョンが差し入れで持ってきてくれた本に目を通していた。びっくりするほど面白くない。ジャニヒョンが大好きなのに配慮に欠けるところに腹が立って舌打ちすれば、本を強く棚に叩きつける。

予想以上にその音がデカかったのか、ぴょこっとドアから頭が覗く。マークと話してからカーテンは開けっ放しだったから直ぐにその顔と目が合う。キラキラとした目にオレンジ色の頭。

名前なんだっけ。

「新人さ〜ん、面白そうな本持ってるね」

俺は思わず自分が投げた本を拾う。

「これが、、？」

「うん、こう見えて読書好きなの。良かったら僕のタバコと交換しない？」

その男はポーチの中からタバコを一箱取り出した。

タバコ一本と本一冊だなんて、物々交換で世が成り立ってた時代ならあり得ない不釣り合い具合だろう。でも一週間近くタバコを吸えていなくて、それに買い出しを頼んでもクンに月曜日まではダメと強く叱られたばかりなので、良い条件に聞こえた。

しかもこの本死ぬほど面白くないし。

「いいよ」

俺は素直に本を渡せば、タバコを受け取った。

「ライター持ってないでしょ？おいで、俺もちょうど喫煙所に向かってたところだから」

ということで、俺はそのまま点滴を押しながら彼について喫煙所まで向かった。

ドアを開けば中にいたシャオジュンは目を見開いてまだ半分も残ってるタバコを灰皿に潰した。焦っている。

「何をそんなに急いでるの〜。一緒に一服しようよ。あ、もしかしてタバコ無くなっちゃった？僕たくさん持ってるよ？何味がいい？」

シャオジュンに答えさせる間も与えない。とんでもない追い詰め方だ。

「..いらない」

静かな声で答えるシャオジュン。

「なんで〜？ココナッツのやつ、シャオジュニ大好きだったじゃん〜」

目を丸くしながら追い詰める彼は可愛らしいのにどこか恐ろしい。するとシャオジュンの中で何かが爆発したみたいだった。シャオジュンは両耳を塞げば、しゃがみ込んで叫んだ。

「いらないいらないいらない！」

先ほどの静かな声からは想像もつかない声量だ。俺の方が戸惑ってしまう。

「もぉやぁだ。そうやって大きな声出さないでよ〜いじわる」

「ジョンウヒョンの方がいじわる」

シャオジュンはそれだけ言えば立ち上がって、強くドアを押して喫煙所を飛び出して行った。

そしてジョンウという名前でピンと来る。朝ウィンウィンとテイルさんが話してた名前だ。

でももう遅かった。ジョンウは俺にタバコを一本取り出して渡してくれた。

「はい、どうぞ〜。あ、僕があげたって言わないでね。怒られちゃうからさぁ」

「...ありがとう、あ、ドヨンです」

「知ってる。ここじゃ噂はすぐ回るからね。僕はジョンウ」

にっこりと笑うジョンウ。むしろジョンウの笑顔しか見ていない。

「過食なんだ〜。食べたら吐く繰り返しちゃってさ、でもやめられないんだよね。あ、はいライター」

わざわざ付けてくれた。久々のタバコを吸い込めば、ココナッツの香りがした。

「すごい。初めてこの味吸った」

俺が微笑んで言えば満足そうにしている。

「いいでしょ？ここじゃ暇だから楽しめるのはタバコの味くらいだよ」

そう言えばポーチの中を探っている。顔に似合わずガサツな手付きで、足元にいくつものタバコの箱が散らばる。それを嬉しそうに掴めば、俺の膝の上に置いた。

「こんなのもあるよ、レモン味。いる？」

「...いいの？」

「もっちろん」

他の箱を拾いながら言うジョンウ。しばらく買えそうに無いから、俺はありがたく受け取った。

「ちゃんと付けとくからいいのいいの〜。ふふ。ドヨンしゃん。ハート。レモン味。１万ウォン。あ、あと、ココナッツ一本、５千ウォン」

小さなメモ帳に声を出しながらメモっている。売りつけられたのか。今更ながら実感してももう遅い。それに今回の事に関しては悪い気もしなかった。

俺だってタバコを欲してたから。でも高い。

「無駄に高いよねぇ〜これ」

あたかも高くしてるのは自分ではないと言いたげ。だから俺もその流れに乗ることにした。

「あ、俺まだ現金持ってなくて、、」

「だいじょーぶ！面会来るでしょ？あの背の高い彼氏さん」

「...多分」

ジャニヒョンに早く会いたかった。

「じゃあその時貰った時でいいよっ。でも忘れないでよね」

可愛らしくウィンクするジョンウ。何故か落ち着かない。急いで吸えば、残りを潰して灰皿に突っ込む。ゴンゴンと強めのノックが聞こえれば、ロンジュンがいた。それに気付けばジョンウは急いでポーチを閉じた。

「ドヨンイヒョン、内科のテン先生が来てるよ」

ロンジュンの顔を見たら凄く安心するようになったのはいつからだろう。まだ出会って間もないのに、この慣れない場所で安堵を見い出せる存在がいることはありがたい。

「ほんと？ありがとう」

「ジョンウヒョン、ジェミニが暇そうだから相手してあげて」

「え〜また？いいけど〜」

ロンジュンは俺を引っ張り出すようにその場から離れさせた。力はか弱いのに、溺れてる子を見つけたライフガードみたいだった。

  
  
  
  
  


↻

  
  
  
  


こんなにギャルっぽい喋り方をする医者は初めて見た。だけど報告が嬉しいことだらけだった。

「う〜ん、数値も正常だし、点滴外して晩御飯からは普通食に戻して良さそうだよ〜」

「やった」

膝の上で小さくガッツポーズしちゃう。あのフルーチェもどきは二度と食べたくない。

「あれからどう？気分は？」

正直「あれから」が何を指してるか分かんない。

「まあ、元気です。多分。でも正直全くここに来るまでの記憶が無いんですよね」

苦笑すれば、目の前の長すぎる名前の医者は目を丸くしていた。

「そうなの？」

「はい、、俺、暴れて迷惑かけました？」

それだったらかなり申し訳ない。

「いや、、そんな事は無いけどね。まぁ、その方がいいかもね」

主語が無いから何を意味するのか分かんない。だけどきっと記憶を失くしてることを言ってるのだろう。恥ずかしい思い出なんて、知らない方がマシってことかな。知らぬが仏。

  
  
  
  


↻

  
  
  
  


点滴が無くなれば本当に楽になった。そして久しぶりに固形の食事らしい食事を口にすると泣きそうだ。こんなにシーザーサラダって美味しかったけ？

そういえばロンジュンも点滴を外されていた。

「点滴で栄養送らなくても、ある程度ご飯で摂取できてるって言われたんだ」

「いいことじゃん」

ロンジュンの嬉しそうな顔は純粋だった。こんな場所にいても。

就寝時間前の多目的室は、俺らしかいなかった。壁に沿って二人で体操座りした。子供の頃みたいだ。

「てか、ごめんね。喫煙所にジョンウヒョンがいる時は近づいちゃダメって教えるの忘れてた」

足元を見つめたまま言うロンジュン。

「別に大丈夫だよ」

ロンジュンが責任を感じるようなことではなかった。

「高額請求された？」

「そうでもない。一個だけだよ」

まあ高いことには変わりはない。でも大したことは無かった。

「ならいいけど。あの人すぐに新人ターゲットにするから気をつけてね」

「そうなの？」

「シャオジュニヒョンなんて元々喫煙者じゃなかったのに、ジョンウヒョンに売り込まれて、まんまとニコチンにハマってしまって吸いたくないのに泣きながら吸ってる」

シャオジュンとジョンウのやり取りを思い出したら納得がいく気がした。

「そんなにお金が欲しいのかな」

「お金より人を追い込むことが好きなんだよ。可哀想な人。きっと自分もＡＶの新人の頃散々追い込まれたんだろうね。それでおかしくなっちゃったんだ。本人気付いてないけど」

無自覚は恐ろしい。今日の教訓。

「おやすみ。今日は寝れるといいね」

「ありがとう」

久しぶりのまともなベッドで、何とか朝になる前には少しだけ眠れた。ロンジュンの言葉はおまじないみたいだった。

  
  
  
  


↻

  
  
  
  


朝はマークと一緒に食べた。彼が話しているのを聞いていると、正常な人だって閉鎖病棟に送られることがあるって証拠を見せられている気分だ。

「雑誌のライターってかっこいいですね」

「締め切り守れなかったから今頃クビにされてるかもしれないけど、、」

俺は大きなため息をついて髪をむしった。

「仕事場に電話することも許してくれないとか、、クソ、、ここにいたら二度と社会生活に戻れない」

「そんなことないですよ。俺はちゃんと大学生活に戻れてますもん」

経験者の喋り方だ。まるでここに来たのが初めてではないみたい。

「俺もヒョンと同じで、論文の提出前に飲みすぎちゃったんです。だから凄く気持ち分かりますよ。落第したんじゃないかな、、って」

顔を手に埋めるマークの気持ちが痛いほど分かる。だからこそ励まし方が分からない。今の自分が一番求めてる言葉が何か分からないんだから。

「でも、恋人に言われたんです。『そんなこともある、人生だから』って」

正直あまり賛成はできなかった。人生だからって、受け入れたく無いことなんて山ほどある。

「何も考えてないように見えて、誰よりも周りを見てる子なんです、、それに年下だし、いつも心配かけてばかりで申し訳なくて、、、愛想尽かされるのが怖いです」

「きっと大丈夫だよ」

根拠なんてないけど、一応そう言っといた。こんな若くしてこれ以上心配なんて増やすべきじゃないかなって。

そして自分自身が誰かに大丈夫って言って欲しかったから。

  
  
  
  


↻

  
  
  
  


外泊から戻ってきたウィンウィンの顔は生き生きとしていた。テレビの横のソファに座るウィンウィンはテレビではなくて、テレビの前でディープキスするジェミンとジョンウをぼーっと眺めていた。直視するのは気まずくて、俺もウィンウィンの隣に座った。

「外泊どうだった？」

「良かった。半年ぶりに母さんに会えたから、、」

「そっか」

息子がＤＶレベルのとんでもないことをしでかしても、人を傷つけることに喜びを感じる人間であっても、、母親だったら味方でいてくれるものなのか。正解の形が何かは知らないけど、息子が同性とも恋愛ができると知っただけで縁を切る自分の両親よりは親らしいとどうしても思ってしまう。ないものねだりでしかないんだけど。

ジョンウの膝の上に座って舌を絡めるジェミンは、これが生きがいとでも言いたげながっつき具合。ジョンウのオレンジ色の頭とジェミンの水色の頭がぶつかって目がチカチカする。でもそれが色に目が疲れてしまっているからなのか、ＡＶでしか見ないようなキスに引いてしまっているからなのかは謎だ。

ジョンウの髪の毛に手を通しているジェミンの腕がやっぱりリストカットの痕だらけで、ふと考えてしまう。

「その、、サディストなんでしょ？」

恐る恐る顔を見ずに聞いてみる。視線はジョンウの両手がジェミンの嫌な趣味のTシャツの中に消えていくことに集中させておく。あの柔らかい表情で事実を認めるウィンウィンを目視する勇気は無かったから。

「そうだよ」

「んで、ジェミニはマゾヒスト、、、」

「うん、だから二人きりになるのは禁止されてるよ」

鼻で笑うウィンウィン。やっぱりそうなのか。ホールにクンが鬼の形相で入って来れば、ジェミンをジョンウからはがしている。

「ホールでのそういった行為は禁止っていつも言ってるでしょ」

「もっ、クンちゃん！何すんの～」

ジョンウが下唇を突き出して拗ねている。ジェミンもそれなりに不満そう。

「どうせなら罵ってくれてもいいのに。ねぇ、汚いって言ってよ。クンさんの蔑んだ目ゾクゾクするから、ナナ好きだよ？」

ジェミンはクンの袖を掴みながら言うけど、やっぱりクンは動じない。

「ジェミン。面会が来てるから」

「えっ誰？チソンア？」

「そう。可哀想にまた泣いてるから早く顔見せてあげて」

それだけ言えばドラマチックに消えていく。ジョンウはジェミンがいなくなれば暇そうな顔をして、横を向いて俺と目を合わせれば笑みを見せる。

「お、か、ね、わ、す、れ、な、い、で、ね」

微かに聞こえるか聞こえないくらいの声で一音一音強調しながら言ってくるジョンウに唾を呑んで頷く。スキップしていなくなるジョンウに身震いしてしまう。

逃げることはできない。

「禁止されなくても、あの子に手出そうと思わないけどね」

ウィンウィンとの会話はまだ終わっていなかった。

ジェミンは成人したばかりくらいだろう。ウィンウィンのまともな大人としての判断かと一瞬思ってしまった自分が愚かだ。

「一回あの子と寝たけど、あの子どんなに酷いことしても喜ぶから面白くないんだよね。嫌がらない子を虐めるなんて、その番組と一緒」

ウィンウィンはテレビに付けられっぱなしで、誰にも観られていないバラエティ番組を指した。

「おもしろくないよ」

あまりにも冷静な声で言うから、余計に寒気がする。まだ四月なのに。

俺は何も言い返さずにつまらない番組から目を離さなかった。

  
  
  
  


↻

  
  
  
  


三日しか過ごしてないのに、現実から遮断された世界はこんなにも暇なんだと思い知る。することも無く、ロンジュンと話しながら散歩をしていた。散歩と行っても、移動の許されている三階のフロアをぐるぐる回るだけだけど。

病棟の中には一台だけ公衆電話があった。それでも現金が手元にない俺からしたらただの緑の箱でしかない。

「なんで会いに来てくれないの！ねえ？！それでも彼氏なの？！ルーカスのバカ！どうせ他のブスと会ってるんでしょ？今週一回でも会いに来てくれなかったら呪うから！」

受話器に向かってヒステリックに叫ぶジョンウは俺とロンジュンに気付けば、叫んでいたのが嘘みたいに微笑んだ。それでも直ぐにまた受話器にまた何か叫び始めるので、ロンジュンは俺の手を引っ張ってその場を離れさせた。

「ジョンウって彼氏いるんだね、、」

昨日も今朝もジェミンとキスをしているのを見たばかりだからなんとも言えない気持ちだ。あれほど自分の彼氏を疑っておいて。

「ドヨンイヒョン。いいこと教えてあげる」

何故か未だに俺の手を離さないままのロンジュン。

「なに？」

「ジョンウヒョンは彼氏って言ってるけど、本当はルーカスとか言う人、もう一年前にジョンウヒョンのこと振ったんだよ。まあ、ジョンウヒョンも可哀想だけど、メンヘラの相手するの疲れたんだろうね。彼氏も被害者だよ。とっくの昔に別れてるのに、ジョンウヒョンはクスリで思考おかしくなってるから、その現実も受け入れられないでまだ彼氏だと思ってんだ」

惨めだ。これほど惨めな人が集まる場所、地獄にも用意されてないだろう。

「あともう一つ」

ロンジュンは足を止めて俺の顔を見上げた。真っ白な廊下に映える真っ黒な服と真っ黒なアイラインで囲まれたロンジュンの目。

「ここは閉鎖病棟。現実世界からシャットアウトされた世界だから、浮気をしても浮気にはならないの」

唇を舐めて言うロンジュンの舌は毒されている。間違いない。

確かに、ウィンウィンだってジェミンと寝たことがあると言っていた。彼女がいるのにも関わらず。もしかしたら他の人とも関係をもったことがあるのかもしれない。

「ほんとにそうやって成り立ってる？嫌な世界だね」

「世界は狂ってるからね。それに、」

ナースセンターの方から煩い物音がして二人でまた足を止める。

「ジョンウヒョン、頭おかしいけどやっぱり売れっ子男優なだけある。セックス誰よりも上手だよ。そのプロフェッショナルだもん」

ジョンウのスキルを知ってるロンジュンの発言に嫌な気持ちになるけど、無視して騒ぎの方を覗いた。やっぱりヤンヤンだった。髪の毛が少し縮れて見えるのは気のせいかな。

まだ大声を上げていただけなのか、看護師たちはナースステーションから出てこずに見守っている。動物園の檻の外から見物する客みたいだ。ヤンヤンは面白がられて見られる動物と一緒。

「俺誰にも迷惑かけてないじゃん！」

そうやって半泣きで叫べば、近くの丸椅子を持ち上げてガラスに強く叩きつける。強化ガラスはビクともしない。

「こないだ素手で殴って拳怪我した教訓だけは覚えてるんだ」

ロンジュンは小声で実況してくれた。

「なんで？人に迷惑かけちゃいけないから自分の髪の毛で我慢したんじゃん！俺えらいじゃん！なんで怒られるの？意味わかんないじゃん！」

言葉を叫ぶ度に椅子でガラスを殴っていたらさすがに看護師たちも中から出てきた。

騒ぎを聞きつけてナースステーションの扉が開いていることに気付いたシャオジュンは脱出しようと走るけどテイルさんに捕まえられる。

「ダメでしょ～君はまだここにいないとね」

シャオジュンが舌打ちして大人しくすれば、テイルさんはナースステーションの鍵を中から施錠した。

「んもっ、離せよ！」

ヤンヤンは思いっきりクンの体を足で突き飛ばす。尻もちをついたクンに俺は日頃の彼への不満で少し笑ってしまう。だけどクンは負けていない。ヤンヤンを睨めば直ぐにナース服のポケットから注射器を出して、そのまま他の二人の看護師に押さえつけられているヤンヤンの首に思い切り打った。

「何すんだっ、う、」

騒いでたヤンヤンは白目を向いて、力が抜けてぐったりと看護師の腕の中で動かなくなった。

「ガラスを殴っちゃダメなことは覚えてるのに、なんでその後の事覚えられないんだろ」

ロンジュンは呆れた顔で首を振りながら、手を握って俺をホールまで引っ張ってった。

「なんか、少し俺がすっきりしたよ」

空いたテーブルに座る。この時間は人が少なかった。

「ダメだよクン殴っちゃ。絶対またあいつ保護室送りだな」

テーブルに伏せる真っ黒に包まれたロンジュン。黒猫みたい。

黒猫は不吉とかいう迷信のコラムを書いたのが何十年も前のことみたいだ。

  
  
  
  


↻

  
  
  
  


「ヒョン、実は俺、明日退院になったんですよ」

「え？！」

夕食を食べながら伝えられる突然の別れに声を上げてしまう。マークと過ごしたのはたった三日間なのに、親しみを感じていたので正直少し残念だ。特にこんな場所でそのように思える相手ができるとは思わなかったから。

「あ、いや、おめでとう。良かったじゃん」

普通は喜んであげなきゃいけない所でこんな反応を一番にしてしまったことに申し訳なくなって訂正する。俺がマークの立場なら飛んで喜ぶはずだし。

マークほど良いルームメイトはいなかっただろう。それに良き理解者も。似たような境遇だからこそ分かり合えた。

「ヒョンもきっとすぐですよ」

「だといいんだけどね」

マークとの最後の食事を済ませれば、二人で病室に戻るけれど途中でマークが止まる。

「ヒョン、チョンロのところに行きません？」

チョンロ。話だけはロンジュンから聞いていた。１４歳から入院している拒食症の子。でも一度も会ったことはなかった。棟で一番高い部屋に泊まっていて、ほとんど出てこない。ピアノを弾くと聞いたけど、俺はまだ一度も聞いたことが無かった。

「...いいよ？俺まだ会ったことないんだけど」

「じゃあ、会わなきゃです」

笑顔のマークについていく。一番奥の広い部屋。３２０号室と書かれた板。マークがノックすれば中から「はーい」とロンジュンの声がした。

中は確かに今まで見たどんな部屋よりも広かった。少なくとも保護室の三倍ほどの広さだ。そして大きめのベッドの上には、色白の男の子が座っていた。温かそうなパジャマに身を包んで、ぼーっと目の前のテーブルの上のパズルを見つめる姿は大きなフランス人形みたいだ。それくらい高級そう。

「チョンロヤ、ドヨンイヒョンだよ」

マークが俺を紹介してくれれば初めて顔を上げる。俺を見つめる目は真っ黒で、感情がそこにあるのか見抜けない。警戒心の強い子猫みたい。

「こんばんは」

「...こんばんは」

俺が挨拶すれば控え目に返してくれる。声変わりも済んでいるし、着こんでいるせいでどれほどガリガリかは見えないけど、子供ぽさが抜けてない。本当なら大学生の歳なのに。

「これ、チョンロの親御さんが退屈しのぎのために送ってくれたの。にしても千ピースだよ？」

まだほとんど埋まっていないパズルを見せながら顔を歪めるロンジュン。

「俺とロンジュンで退院するまでに完成させるのを手伝う予定だったんですけど、、俺はもう明日でいなくなるんで、ヒョン、あとは頼みましたよ」

肩をマークにポンと叩かれる。

「任せてよ。俺パズル得意なんだ」

「パズルって得意とかあんの？」

ロンジュンは小ばかにして笑った。他の男なら肩を押してやるけど、ロンジュンの場合簡単に触れると壊れてしまいそうな気がして、俺はその衝動を耐えた。

「集中力ない奴には向いてないから」

「じゃあ、ロンジュニには向いてないね」

マークが言えばロンジュンはわざとらしくマークを睨むので、チョンロは小さく笑った。子供らしい笑い声。

黙々と続けているとさすがに目が疲れてきてしまう。

「チョンロと約束したんだ。このパズルを完成させたら、お互いご飯完食するって」

静かに言うロンジュンに俺は顔を上げてロンジュンとチョンロを交互に見た。

「ね、チョンロ」

ロンジュンが確認するように言えば、チョンロは頭を縦に振った。

「がんばる」

顔を見合わせる二人が突然ものすごくいじらしく見えた。抱えている症状の過酷さはもちろんだけど、この子たちは俺より一回り近く若いんだ。ついこないだまで子供だった。それはマークも一緒だ。

「残念だな、初めてチョンロが完食するのは見たかったのにな」

少しだけ寂しそうに言うマーク。

ロンジュンは長いこと座っていたせいで悪くなった血流を流すようにストレッチした。そうして、チョンロの広い病室の棚の上を眺める。

「あ、本また増えてる」

「チョンロの両親はエリートだから、すごく難易度の高い海外文学とか沢山送ってくるんですよ。でもチョンロはもう文字読むのも難しくて、、それを医師が伝えたら児童文学送って来るようになったんです」

チョンロはマークが言うことに頷いた。

「ロンジュニヒョンが読んでくれる」

その笑顔があまりにも純粋でお母さんに読み聞かせをしてもらうのを待つ幼子みたいで、心が締め付けられてしまう。

「『不思議の国のアリス』だ。チョンロ知ってる？」

ロンジュンが一冊持って来ながら尋ねる。チョンロは首を傾げていた。『不思議の国のアリス』を知らない子がいるのが衝撃だった。本で読んだことが無くても、少なくとも映画の方で知ってるかと。アニメーションだって実写版もある。

「パズル終わったら今度読んであげるね」

「うん」

ロンジュンはページをめくっていた指を止めた。

「『僕は狂ってる？』と帽子屋は悲しそうに尋ねた。するとアリスはこう答えた『ええ、あなたは完全に狂ってるわ。でも実を言うと、素敵な人はみんな頭がおかしいの』」

ロンジュンはその箇所を読み上げれば俺と一瞬視線を交わすけど、直ぐに本を閉じて元の位置に戻した。

誰も何も言わなかった。こうしてマークとの最後の夜は終わった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【あなたの地雷あるかもチェックリスト！】  
> ー含まれるCPー  
> メイン→ドヨンｘロンジュン  
> ・ジャニｘドヨン前提  
> 他は基本ただの肉体関係くらいです  
> ・ロンジュンｘジェミン（左右は正直関係ない）  
> ・ジョンウｘジェミン  
> ・ウィンウィンｘジェミン  
> ・ウィンウィンは彼女がいる前提です（登場はしない）  
> ・基本ジェミンは患者のほとんどと関係があるし、手を出そうとする  
> ・マークｘドンヒョク  
> ・ルーカスｘジョンウ（ルーカス出てこないけど）  
> ・ジョンウｘロンジュン匂わせ  
> ・ドヨンは元妻がいます（死んでる）  
> ーその他注意ー  
> ・不眠症  
> ・オーバードーズ（薬物多量摂取）  
> ・摂食障害（拒食も過食も）  
> ・放火癖  
> ・加虐性欲  
> ・被虐性欲  
> ・自傷行為  
> ・DV  
> ・嘔吐  
> ・過呼吸  
> ・精神不安定なキャラクター  
> ・浮気  
> ・ヒステリーを起こす描写  
> ・癇癪  
> ・自殺の話  
> これらの中に一つでも無理！と思われるものがある方は、お読みにならないで下さい。お願いします。  
> 重たいテーマいっぱい出てくる割に暗くはないです。


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 少し性描写あります。ドロン。

マークとの別れは本当に一瞬で来てしまった。

マークに気付かれないようにこっそりと色紙を回すみんなの姿は、学生時代転校するクラスメイトのために色紙を机の中に隠しながら回したのを思い出す。まさか大の大人になってするとは思わなかったけど。

「はい」

シャオジュンに渡される。俺が最後だったみたいだ。シャオジュンが俺が書くのをじっと見つめているから、少し書き辛いけど無視した。

何を書こうか迷いながらも、五分もかからなかった。

【マーク。君がルームメイトで良かったよ。大学生活楽しんでね。ドヨン】

ベタな気もしたけど、凝るのも違う気がする。

変に寂しい気がして、俺はやっと買い出しに行って貰えたタバコを吸いながらマークの退院時間まで待った。

喫煙所のドアをノックする音が聞こえると、肩が跳ねてしまう。これまでジョンウに相当警戒しながら吸ってたせいだ。ジョンウがくれたタバコは一瞬で吸い終わってしまったんだけど。

「マーク、準備できたの？」

上着を着て大きな荷物を持ってるマークの手にはもう色紙があった。

「もしかしてもう送別会終わった感じ？」

急いでタバコを灰皿に突っ込んで言えばマークは軽く笑った。

「はい、でも大丈夫ですよ」

「なんか正直寂しいよ。あ、連絡先色紙に書いとけば良かった。今からでも遅くない？」

今手元にペンが無いことに気づいてしまう。だけどマークは気にしていなかった。

「この色紙は外出たら捨てるんで」

サラッと言うマークに衝撃を受けて固まる。マークほど優しくて、誠実な人の口から出てくるような言葉ではない。それでもマークの目は冗談を言っているようではなかった。冗談だったとしてもブラックジョークすぎる。

「...そう」

躊躇いながら答えれば、マークはポケットの中から小さな紙を出した。

「でもヒョンには俺の渡しときますね。お世話になったんで」

それを受け取れば、失くさないようにいつも着ているカーディガンのポケットに入れておいた。

「ありがとう」

「ヒョンが退院したら連絡ください。ご飯でも行きましょう」

「ああ、そうしよう」

二人でナースステーションの前まで歩けば、花道のようにみんなが集まっていた。

テイルさんが唯一外へ出られるナースステーションの扉を開ける間も、クンはシャオジュンから目を離さなかった。人の別れの場でも、プロフェッショナル。よく見ればチョンロも珍しく出てきていた。マークに一度ギュッと抱きつけば、次はロンジュンがマークに抱きついていた。

「パズル、あとは任せて」

「頼んだよ」

マークはロンジュンを信用した顔で頷いた。

「お世話になりました」

マークがぺこりと頭を下げると、みんな手を振ってそれぞれさよならの言葉を叫んでいる。もう一度目が合えば互いに微笑んで、マークは今度こそ出ていった。

マークの姿が見えなくなれば、ジョンウは大きな咳払いをした。

「ほーら、転校生ごっこはおしまい！みんな各々の病気にお戻りくださぁ～い」

ジョンウの声がいきなりしんと静まり返った廊下に響けば、みんなそれぞれ点滴を押したり、爪を噛んだり、髪をむしったり、いつもの姿に戻っていった。

これが本来の姿だから。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


タバコの買い出しを頼んだついでに、公衆電話を使うためのコインを買った。昔のテレフォンカードではないけれど、現金が患者の手元に渡らないようになっているらしい。ますますジョンウのポーチの中の札束が怪しく感じる。

コインは一枚で三十秒。そして一枚は１００ウォン。俺はそれを念のためニ十枚買ってもらった。それでも２０００ウォンだ。

この近代化の進んだ時代で、いくら大好きなジャニヒョンの電話番号とはいえ、覚えていなかった。わざわざ打たなくても登録してるから直ぐに出てくるし。これが技術の発展のデメリットなんだろうか。携帯にかけられないので、仕方なく同棲している家の固定電話にかけた。それなら俺も覚えているから。

でも、ジャニヒョンは出てくれなかった。

夜の八時なら絶対に家にいると思ったのに。寝てるのかもしれない。こんな時間には寝ないけど。なら、お風呂に入ってて聞こえなかったのかもしれない。

そう言い聞かせて、また後でかけ直すことにした。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


約束通り、夜はチョンロのパズルを完成させるためにロンジュンと３２０号室に向かった。

まだ残りが半分近くある。いつになったら完成するか正直分からない。さすがに俺が退院する前だといいんだけど。チョンロは時々パズルのピースをじっと見つめたまま動かなくなるから、肩をつつく。すると、またはまりそうな位置を探し始める。

「にしてもチョンロの親も酷いよね。なんでよりによってエッシャーの無限階段なんだろ。こんな上がったり下がったりの無限ループ、普通に絵の状態でも見にくいのに」

ロンジュンに言われてパズルのパッケージの完成図を確認する。『上昇と下降』。確かにロンジュンの言う通りだった。パズルなんていくらでも売ってるのに、よりによってこれを選ぶなんて残酷な気も、皮肉な気もした。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


マークがいなくなった病室は広く感じた。別にもう半分のスペースを俺が使えるわけでもないのに。孤独感が増したのかもしれない。

未だしっかりと眠れない日々が続いている。数時間の浅い眠りから覚めれば、寝間着から服に着替えて一日の準備をする。一日の区切りも正直あやふやだ。毎日起床と就寝の放送がかからなければ分からないかもしれない。時計も少ししかないし、携帯も見れないし、窓もほとんどないから。時間の経過も分からない。

また同じような一日が繰り返される。無限ループみたいな一日が。食べて、歩いて、トイレの前を通れば吐き出す音がして、また食べて、シャオジュンがドアをガチャガチャとしているのを見て、ヤンヤンがクンと言い合いをしているから別の通路を通って、食べて、ロンジュンとチョンロの部屋に行く。毎日がその繰り返しだった。

マークがいなくなって、朝食は一人で食べた。時々ウィンウィンが来ることもあるけど、今日は珍しくジェミンが来た。

「ここ座っていい？」

「どうぞ」

「ありがとう！」

パンにジャムを塗る姿はそこら辺の大学生の男の子と変わらないのに。

「残念だな。ドヨンイヒョンかっこいいのに、キスしちゃダメってロンジュンに脅されてるの」

俺は思わず箸を置いた。

「そうなの？」

俺に恋人がいること話したっけ？なんて考えながら。

「そ～。チョンロとヒョンはダメなの。チョンロは何されてるか頭で考えられないから、レイプと一緒だって。一回やろうとしたらめっちゃ怒られたの。怒ってるロンジュニ好きなんだけど、次やろうとしたら二度と殴ってくれないって言うんだ。酷いよね」

正論のような何かずれてるようなもどかしい気持ちだ。

「あ、ロンジュンに俺がたまに殴って貰ってることクンさんたちに言っちゃダメだよ。まじで怒られるから、、しかもお医者さんたちの怒り方って好きじゃない。興奮しないんだよね。先生みたいに永遠に長々と説教するだけでさ、途中で寝ちゃいそう」

「言わないよ、、」

告げ口したところで俺にメリットもないし、むしろデメリットがありそうだ。

「あと、マクヒョンも彼氏がいるからダメって拒まれた。マクヒョン、ここに来てるからバレるはずないのに一途だよね～。ちょっと感心しちゃった」

マークが特別一途なんではなくて、正常な人として普通の反応だと思った。浮気が正当化されているこの場所がおかしいんだ。

ジェミンは唇にブルーベリージャムを付けたまま大きな笑顔を作った。チェシャ猫みたいで可愛いのに気味が悪い。

「でも、ロンジュンにバレなかったら大丈夫だと思わない？」

俺は何も言わずに茶碗に残ったご飯粒を箸で一箇所に寄せた。

「ご飯時はロンジュン、ナースステーションにいるからさ、」

正面から手を伸ばして俺の手を掴んでくる。

「ご飯食べてる時にキスとか絶対嫌だよ」

「なんで？気持ち悪いから？ナナ気持ち悪いもの大好き」

そんなに低い声で一人称をナナで話すのを辞めてほしい。それにナナって何だよ。

「じゃあ、俺たちは合わない思う」

「そんなこと試さないとわかんないよ」

ここまで強引になれる意味も分からなくて首を横に振った。ロンジュンに禁止されてなかったらとっくに俺はこの子に飛びつかれてたのだろうか。知りたくもないな。でもどうしてロンジュンはジェミンにそんなことを言ったんだろうか。気遣いならありがたいけど。

「ジェミナ」

いつのまにかホールの入口に立っているロンジュン。今日は食べ終わるのが早かったのかな。

「あ、ロンジュナぁ。いいところに来たね」

キスをせがんでいた素振りも見せずに笑顔を振りまくジェミンを見てもロンジュンは全てお見通しのようだった。俺とジェミンを交互に見た。

「ジェミナ、約束破ってないよね？」

ジェミンは一度俺をちらりと見て妖艶に微笑んだ。こわ。

「破ってたらどうする？」

「約束破る人はともだちじゃないよ」

ジェミンにとっても予想外の答えだったのか、口をあんぐり開けて座ったままロンジュンを見上げている。やっぱりロンジュンは手慣れている。

「酷い！なんでそんなこと言うの～」

ジェミンは思い切り立ち上がってロンジュンの上半身に抱きついた。やっぱり細いロンジュンはもたついている。倒れないか心配だ。

「辞めて、まじでそういうのうざいから」

「嫌だ、もっと言って」

「まじで触んな淫乱」

害虫を見るような目でジェミンを見上げるロンジュンに、俺まで背筋に寒気が走る。だけどジェミンはそれこそ待ち受けていた反応のようで、目にハートを浮かべてるのだから余計にゾッとする。あー気が狂いそう。

「やっぱりロンジュニが一番だね」

ジェミンはロンジュンの頬にキスすれば、まだ完食されていないプレートの乗ったトレーを持ち上げた。

「最悪、お前の口ジャムついてんだけど、、べたべた」

「へへっ、マーキング」

語尾にハートをつけて言うジェミンが出ていけば、自分の頬を嫌そうに擦るロンジュン。まだ使ってないナプキンを水で濡らせば、頬を拭いてあげる。それくらいしか俺の出番はないし。

「あー、イライラする」

「すごいね。よく相手できるね」

「友達だから」

矛盾してるような、納得いくような。しっかり拭き取れたか確認するために触れれば、ロンジュンの頬は柔らかかった。痩せこけている割には、少し丸い。

「そっか」

「あいつに何かされてない？」

「されてないよ。ちょっと誘われたけどね」

それを聞けばロンジュンは貧乏ゆすりをしている。無自覚だと思うけど。

「そう、ならいいけど」

「そんな怒ってばかりだと可愛い顔が台無しだよ」と言ってやりたかったけど、喉の奥に水で流した。そんなに怒るようなことでもないと思うし。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


トイレから出て、手を洗っていると顔の血色がだいぶ良くなった気がした。もう社会生活に戻っても良さそうなのにな。不眠症くらいでここに繋がれてるのも理解できないし。

廊下に出て扉を閉めたら待ち伏せていたのか、ジョンウが数センチ先で待っていて肩が跳ねてしまう。

「ドヨンイヒョ～ン」

「わ、びっくりした」

「そんなびっくりしないでよぉ～」

無理がある。ジョンウは話し方や顔に似合わず背が高い。高身長の部類に入る俺よりも。切迫感が半端じゃない。

「それで、、どうしたの」

「お金、忘れないでね？面会来る？」

そのことか。確かに、お金を借りている身であるのは確かだから少し申し訳ない気持ちもある。だけど、追い詰めてくる彼は怖かった。きっと借金取りよりも断然怖い。

「あー、まだわかんなくて。電話も全然繋がらないし、、ごめん。貰ったらすぐ返すよ」

ジョンウは目をパチクリさせて頷いた。

「そう。いいんだよ～、忘れてないなら。１５万ウォンって高いもんね」

前回の十倍高い値段に変わっていて、思わず反論しようとしても唇に指を当てられる。

「早く彼氏来るといいね。こんなに来なかったら捨てられた気分にならない？僕なっちゃう。だって僕、ただでさえ親に捨てられてるのにさ～、あはは。嫌だねぇ。でも、きっとドヨンイヒョンは愛されてるから大丈夫ぅ！ま、とにかくお金は忘れないでね。金銭トラブルがいちば～ん人間の心を汚くしちゃうんだよ？僕知ってるの」

俺は頷くことしかできなかった。それしかジョンウに許されていなかったから。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


多目的室は賑わっていた。シャオジュンがギターを弾きながら歌ってるからだ。ロンジュンの告知通り、彼の歌声は天使みたいだった。それにアコースティックギターの腕前も良く、シンガーソングライターになれると素人の俺でも思ってしまう。

ロンジュンと一緒に部屋の後ろの方で見ていると、クンが見たことないくらい誇らしそうな顔で見守っていた。クンには普通の人間としての感情が備わっているとは思えなかったけど、実はそうでもないのかもしれない。

「ねぇ、ドヨンイヒョン、」

ギターの弦を押さえるシャオジュンの左手から目を離さずに声をかけてくるロンジュン。ロンジュンの横顔は綺麗だ。鼻が高いからかな。

「ん？」

「聞いてもいい？」

俺が見ていることに気付けば目を合わせてくる。初めて見た日と同じ。世界の汚い部分を全て目にした瞳。それと同時に南アフリカのどこを探しても見つけられないほど綺麗に輝く宝石みたいでもある。何を聞かれようと、俺はこの目には嘘を付けないと察した。

「いいよ」

ロンジュンは俺の反応を待てば、深呼吸してもう一度俺を見返した。

「なんでＯＤしたの？」

予想通り、俺はこの子には嘘をつくことも黙っていることもできなかった。

発端は何だっただろう。

全ては不眠になったところから始まっているのかもしれない。

俺は２５歳で、二年間付き合っていた彼女と結婚した。夫婦円満だったと思っていた。そんな俺たちはいつの日からか、喧嘩ばかり繰り返すようになった。いわゆる倦怠期とやら言うやつなのだと信じていた。だけど俺たちの関係はなかなか改善されなかった。そしてついには離婚届を準備し始めるようになった。そんな中、妻は最後の最後でいきなり離婚したくないと言い始めた。この頃にはもうほとんど手続きが終了していたのに。意味が分からなかったし、俺はもう取り消すつもりも無かった。だからどんなに彼女がこのままもう一度やり直そうと泣いて頼んでも聞き入れなかった。彼女が俺の子供を妊娠してると聞かされた後も。最初は衝撃で頭が真っ白になった。なんでもっと早くそれを伝えてくれないのか理解できなかった。それでも、彼女と新な命を育てる未来が想像できないところまで来ていた。したくなかったと言うのが正解かもしれない。それが自分の子でも。こうして俺は無理やり彼女との離婚を成立させた。お腹の中の子供は中絶しようと、産んでも彼女の体だから自由にすれば良いと告げた。この時俺はこの世の誰よりも無責任な人間だった。そしてその事実に気付いていたのに、どうにか自分を正当化したかった。だからこそ余計に苦しかった。そして第二の人生をスタートさせようと買ったアパートの一室は慣れてなくて、なかなか寝付けなかった。こうして初めて眠ることの難しさに俺は気付いた。眠れない日々が続き、当時働いていた会社でのパフォーマンスはもちろん効率が悪くなっていき、上司に叱られることが日に日に増えていった。私生活も職場も全てがどん底で、もう何も考えたくなかった。だから俺は夜の街に足を踏み入れた。元々異性も同性もどちらもいけるからこそ、あえて俺はキャバクラや風俗ではなく、ゲイバーを選んだのだ。女はもう懲り懲りだと、自分勝手な俺が叫んでいたから。そしてそこで俺はジャニヒョンに出会った。背が高くて、ハンサムで、陽気で外資系の会社で働くエリート。一目惚れだった。そして出会った翌朝、俺はジャニヒョンのベッドで目を覚ました。久しぶりによく眠れた。ただのセックス疲れというのもあるけど。今俺に必要なものを、ジャニヒョンは全て備えていた。こうして俺は本格的にジャニヒョンに惚れていった。人生の最底辺を彷徨っていた俺は、ジャニヒョンに出会うことで最高潮まで一気に登りつめた。ジャニヒョンも俺のことを好いてくれていたんだ。体の関係から交際まで発展し、半年で俺たちは同棲生活をスタートさせた。夢みたいだった。そして引っ越した翌日、元妻が自殺したと連絡があった。彼女は中絶を選ばず、一人で俺たちの子供を育てる決断をした後、やっぱり一人では無理だと決心した。お腹の中の子供は妊娠八ヶ月で、女の子だったらしい。また眠れなくなった。眠ることが怖くなった。今までは寝たいのに眠れなかったのに、今度の俺は自分には眠る資格がないと思い知っていた。目を閉じれば、顔も想像つかない産まれるはずだった娘が泣いている声が聞こえるから。「パパがママとわたしを殺したの」。そう何度も繰り返し泣く娘の声がひたすら頭に響いた。ついに俺は、会社を辞めた。ありがたいことに、ジャニヒョンの仕事は一人で二人の生活費を賄うのに十分だった。だけどヒョンに申し訳ない気持ちも、男としてのプライドだってボロボロになっていた。だけど俺にはジャニヒョンがいた。これほど罪深い俺でも、愛してくれるジャニヒョンがいるから十分だった。でも本当は十分じゃなかった。同棲を始めた相手が男で、それも恋愛関係を持つ相手だと知った両親は俺をこの家の者として扱えないと断言した。今までも男と関係を持ったことはあったけど、どれも若気の至りの延長戦で、決して両親に紹介するほど真剣なものへとは発展しなかったんだ。だからこそ、両親は結婚した俺が両性愛者であるなんて疑いもしなかった。そして知った際には縁を切られた。これだけ精神的にダメージのあることが縦続き、再び俺の人生は右肩下がりに滑り台でするすると滑っていく。ところが俺はもう滑り台を滑るのに相応しい歳じゃなかった。子供サイズの滑り台にお尻が引っかかった俺は、一番下に辿りつく前に真ん中で止まった。自分の上がり下がりの激しい人生についてコラムを書いて、雑誌の会社に送ってみたのだ。それが見事編集者の心を掴み、一気に俺は雑誌のフリーライターとして採用された。月に数本のコラムを書くだけの仕事でも、俺は立派な彼氏に匿われている無職の状態から抜け出せた。再び眠れるようになって、睡眠薬は飲まなくなった。一年の月日が経ち、俺の２８歳の誕生日。ジャニヒョンと食事をして祝っていると、勘当されているはずの母親から電話がかかってきた。いくら腹立たしく感じても、母は母だ。誕生日にメッセージを言ってくれると期待するのは惨めだけど、俺は昔母と撮った写真が携帯の画面いっぱいに映れば期待せずにはいられなかったんだ。期待なんて外れた時悲しさが倍増するからすべきではないと知ってるはずなのに。母は泣いていた。父が脳梗塞で死んだらしい。葬式に来るか聞かれたけど、俺は行かない選択をした。死んだ父がそんなこと望まないことを知っていたから。そして俺は死んだ父よりも酷い父親だから。娘に産まれてくるチャンスさえ与えられなかった。一年ぶりに眠れなくて、棚の中に閉まっておいた睡眠薬を服用した。それでも少しは改善した。その日以来眠れないことはなく、何とか普通にいつも通り生活ができていた。そして四月になり、俺は会社から再び人生についてのコラムを書くように言われた。五月号に乗せるように８００文字程度のものでいいからと。何故か全く書けなかった。８００字なんて、高校の課題と変わらないのに。一文字も書けなかった。どうにか夜明けまでに完成させようと努力した。それでも自分の人生を俯瞰しなければいけない時間はあまりにも苦痛で、何も書けなかった。だから俺は久しぶりに薬を取り出した。そしてそれをビールで喉に流した。だいぶ前に医者にもらった何週間分のものを全て。頭はふわふわして気持ちが良い。自分自身が家族に見捨てられ、自分の新な家族になるはずだった人たちを見捨てた哀れでゴミのような人間であることも忘れられるくらいにはその快感に溺れていた。次意識が戻った時には、保護室の白い壁に囲まれていた。

俺が全てを話し終わるまで、ロンジュンは一言も口を挟まなかった。いつの間にか、演奏していたシャオジュンも、それを見ていたウィンウィンたちもいなくなっていた。広い多目的室には、俺とロンジュンの二人だけ。ロンジュンは俺が口を閉じて数秒経ってもしばらくは何も言わなかった。ようやく俺と目を合わせれば、小さく頷いた。

「そっか」

俺の悲惨な人生の一部を聞かされてロンジュンから発されたのはたったそれだけだった。だけど何故だかそれが一番適切な気もした。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


閉鎖病棟に強制入院させられて、一週間が経っていた。

今日は特別することが無く、昼間からロンジュンとチョンロのパズルを手伝っていた。もう完成間近なのだ。一時間しないうちに、パズルは完成した。終わりが見えないとさえ思っていたバラバラのピースが一つの絵として完成した感動は想像以上のものだった。チョンロ、ロンジュン、俺、そしてマーク四人の努力の結晶。まさか病棟での生活の中で達成感を見い出すような活動があるとは思ってもいなかった。そのきっかけを作ってくれたマークには感謝しなければ。

チョンロもロンジュンもパズルを何かのご褒美のように眺めていた。そんな姿はピュアすぎて、世界から隔離されているのが理解できる気もするけど、もっと世界を見せてあげたくなるようなものでもあった。

チョンロは満足げに俺にハイタッチしてくれた。

「夜ごはん、全部食べられそう？」

恐る恐る聞いてみれば、チョンロの顔に笑顔がじんわりと広がった。

「うん！」

大きく頷くチョンロの姿をマークにも見せてやりたくなった。無理なものは無理だけど。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


その夜は、映画鑑賞がある日らしく俺とロンジュンはお互い夕食を済ませれば早めに多目的室に向かって良い席を取ることにしていた。

二人で廊下を歩いていると、どこからか鼻をすする音が聞こえた。

「泣いてる、、」

ぼそりと言う。泣き声は夜たまに聞こえるシャオジュンの泣き声ほど激しいものではなかった。だけど確実に泣いている。

「そりゃ泣くよ。こんなに人が集まってるのにこんなに孤独な場所他にないもん」

ロンジュンは静かな声で言う。本当にその通りだった。だけど今回ばかりは、ロンジュンの言っていることと泣いている人の理由は違う気がした。角を曲がろうとすれば、チョンロの病室の前でしゃがみこんでいる人影と、慰めるような影があった。俺もロンジュンも何故かそれを直視するのはタブーな気がして、角の奥に後ずさりした。

よく見れば、食事用のカートがあった。そのトレーの上には先ほど俺たちも食べ終わったメニューの乗っていただろう皿が並んでいる。全て空だ。

「初めて、、ここ五年で初めてチョンロが完食してくれた」

震える声の持ち主は、いつも声に感情が含まれていないと決めつけていた人。泣いているのはクンだったのだ。少しだけ頭を出してロンジュンと覗けば、手で涙を拭うクンをテイルさんが支えていた。

「大きな一歩だね。一歩一歩、チョンロはきっと良くなるよ」

「本人には泣いてたって言わないで」

「言わないよ。チョンロ絶対信じてくれないだろうしね。今寝てて良かったね」

「『お腹いっぱい、ごちそうさま』って言ってくれたんだ。僕その場で泣き崩れるかと思ったよ」

「よく我慢したね。えらいえらい」

俺はクンについて大きな勘違いをしていたみたいだ。感情がないなんて大きな嘘だった。感情を隠してでも仕事を全うできる優秀な看護師なんだ。

俺とロンジュンは少しだけ下がって、わざと足音を大きめにしてもう一度角に近づいた。クンもテイルさんも今度こそ俺たちに気付いたのか、立ち上がってカートを押す音が聞こえる。

「お、二人とも映画観にいくの？」

テイルさんは切り替えが上手かった。クンは分かりやすく顔を見せずに歩いていくので、俺もロンジュンもあえて声をかけなかった。きっとヤンヤンならば、からかうチャンスとして使うのだろうけど。

「そう。今日何？」

「『オズの魔法使い』って言ってた気がするよ」

「へぇ。久しぶりに観る」

ロンジュンがテイルさんと会話を続けるのを聞きながら、多目的室に入ればまだウィンウィンとシャオジュンくらいしかいなかった。

普段は奥に揃えられているソファが映画館のように並べられている。前の方はまだがら空きだ。ロンジュンと一番前の右端にある二人用のソファに座れば、開始時間までは喋って時間を潰した。

「中学生の時に、劇で『オズの魔法使い』やったことあるんだ」

「そうなの？何役？」

「カカシだよ。まだその時声変わりしてなくて、俺ドロシーのパート歌えたの。むしろドロシー役の女の子より俺の方が『虹の彼方に』上手に歌えたんだよ。でも先生に男子にはドロシーは演じられませんって言われたんだ。だから代わりにカカシになったの」

「不公平だね」

「うん」

ぞろぞろ人が集まってくれば、一気に騒がしくなる。テイルさんは何枚ものブランケットを配って歩いていた。

「ドヨン君たち、ブランケットいる？」

小柄な体で沢山のブランケットを抱えるテイルさんはひっくり返りそうだ。寒いわけでもないけど、一枚でも減らしてあげようと思ってありがたく一枚受け取った。

ブランケットを広げて俺とロンジュンの膝の上にかければ、照明が落とされて壁いっぱいに映像が映し出される。白黒の古いフィルムを観ながらも英語音声なので字幕を目で追いながら観ていると、ブランケットの下でロンジュンが左手を俺の右手に重ねてきた。驚いてロンジュンを見てしまうけど、ロンジュンはスクリーンの中で竜巻に飲まれてくるくる回る家から目を離さない。それにしてもロンジュンの手は小さいな。俺はそのまま指を絡めて彼の女の子みたいな手を握った。

場面は変わって、いきなり色彩が鮮やかになる。歌もキャラクターの動きもコミカルで、子供の頃は楽しく観ていたのに何故か恐ろしく感じてしまう。大人になったからだろうか。

「ドロシーの目見て。キラキラしてるでしょ」

ロンジュンは俺の耳元で囁いた。確かに輝いていた。ロンジュンの目も輝いてるけど。

「ほんとだ」

「薬キメられてんの」

「え？」

思わずロンジュンの顔を伺う。でも冗談を言ってるようでもなかった。

「ジュディ・ガーランド知ってる？この女優さん」

「この役でしか知らないけど、」

「この人十代の頃から眠らずに撮影するためにも、体型維持のためにも大量の薬物服用させられてたんだよ。当時なんて覚せい剤も合法だったしね。おかげでヤク中なっちゃって可哀想だよね。大人に人生狂わされて」

黄色いレンガの道を歌いながら渡る彼女を観ればやるせない気持ちに浸ってしまう。映画の雰囲気だけはこんなにも明るいのに。

「何回も結婚と離婚繰り返して、薬も辞められないし、自殺未遂も数えきれないよ。割と若くして睡眠薬の多量摂取で死んだんだ。自殺かもって言われてる。何回も未遂を繰り返してきた人だからね。でも彼女は何も悪くないと思う。悪いのは狂ってる世界の方だもん」

何故か分からないけど、俺はロンジュンの手をギュッと強く握った。言葉で何かを答えるのは難しいけど、何か反応だけは見せたくて。

「色んなこと知ってるんだね」

映画が後半に入れば、後ろの方から微かにいびきが聞こえてくる。寝るほどつまらないこともないはずだけど、大人向けではないし仕方ないかもしれない。それにロンジュンに色々聞かされたので、俺は多分二度と観ないと思う。話の内容は悪くないかもしれないけど、お腹の中のもやもやがすごく心地悪いから。

「俺この一週間、いつもより孤独じゃなかったんだ」

俺にだけ聞こえる声で囁くロンジュン。隣のソファを見れば、シャオジュンはうとうとしているしウィンウィンは緑色に輝くエメラルドシティを眩しそうに眺めながらも映画に夢中だ。ロンジュンは平気で大胆なことを言うくせに、簡単に目は合わせてくれなかった。だから首の後ろから頭を撫でるように手を回す。そっと撫でてみると、ロンジュンは流れに沿って頭を俺の右肩の上に乗せた。

映画の残り時間は短かかったけど、何故か密着している時間は離れている時間よりも長く感じた。

映画が終わり、みんなそれぞれの病室に戻っていく。もちろん中には、拘束されに行く子も何人も。 

シャワーを済ませて、一人になったベッドに入れば十時だった。

俺はここに来て初めて、直ぐに寝付けた。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


ぐっすり眠っていたのに部屋のドアが開く音がして目が覚めてしまう。壁の時計を見れば、夜中の二時だ。こんな時間に何だろう。

ドアの隙間から覗く細い指は青白く、骨骨しい。やっと開いたかと思えば、大きすぎるパジャマを着たロンジュンが立っていた。髪の毛さえ真っ黒で長ければ幽霊だと思ってしまいそうだ。

「...ロンジュナ？」

長すぎるパジャマの裾をスリッパと一緒に床に引きずりながら近づいてくるロンジュン。上半身も、しっかりボタンは全て閉じられているはずなのにあまりにもサイズが合ってないのか、鎖骨の下まで開いていて素肌が丸見えだ。

「ドヨンイヒョン、、」

ベッドの横まで歩いてくるので、俺も起き上がる。

「どうしたのこんな時間に？」

まず他の人の部屋に来ていいのだろうか？

「..怖い夢見た」

まさかの回答にきょとんとしてしまう。やっと暗闇に目が慣れてきて、ロンジュンの表情もしっかり見える。

「怖い夢？それで廊下の端からここまで歩いて来たの？」

「うん」

ロンジュンの病室は３１８とかだったはず。だいぶ離れた場所だ。正直夜中の真っ暗な病棟なんて、いくらこの歳になっても一人で歩きたくない。幽霊を信じてなくても不気味なことには変わりないんだから。それなのにロンジュンはわざわざこんな遠くまで歩いてきたわけだ。

「それで寝れないの？」

「うん」

「不眠の俺だったら起きてると思ったの？」

「...別にそういうわけじゃないけど、、寝れてたの？」

図星だったんだろう。不思議そうに俺を眺めていた。

「ここに来て初めてすぐ寝付けたし、しっかり寝れてた」

ロンジュンが申し訳なさそうな顔をするのが可愛くてつい強調して言ってしまう。

「起こしてごめん」

「いいよ別に。わかんないけど、またすぐ寝れそうな気がするから。マークのベッド使う？」

カーテンの向こうを指しながら聞いてみるけどロンジュンは動こうとしない。俺のベッドの端から垂れ下がるブランケットを掴んだまま、目で訴えてくるのでしょうがない。俺は右側に寄って、場所を空けてあげた。

ロンジュンはスリッパを脱げばゆっくり俺の横に入ってきた。シングルベッドよりは広いけど、ダブルベッドよりは狭い。だから正直二人で寝るには狭かった。いくらロンジュンが少女くらいのサイズ感でも。

二人を覆うように掛け布団を引っ張れば、ロンジュンは小さく丸まって俺の方を向いた。ただでさえ世界から孤立してる俺らの二人だけの世界。

当たり前に近すぎる顔の距離になかなか目線を上げてくれない。自分で来たくせに。

「一人で寝れなくなるような夢ってどんな夢？」

「それは言えない」

「..そう」

ロンジュンから何かを強制的に聞き出すことは不可能だから、俺はそれ以上掘り下げなかった。よく見ると、いつもみたいにアイメイクをしていなかった。すっぴん。素顔だ。

「アイライン引いてないね」

瞼を親指でなぞってみると、ロンジュンは瞼を震わしながら閉じた。

「寝る時に化粧するような狂った人間じゃないよ、俺は」

瞼を撫で終わった親指をどこに置いていいか分からず、そのままロンジュンの頬に手を添えて、子供を落ち着かせるようにひたすら親指で柔らかい頬を撫で続けた。

「アイライン引いてない方が-」

「やめて。お願いだから言わないで」

遮られるので口を閉じる。何て言うと思ったんだろう。続く言葉の可能性は何通りもあるのにそんなに焦って。

「なんで？」

「だって俺はいつだってアイラインを引いてたいから」

答えになってるかは分からなかった。

「うん？」

「他の人らと一緒になるのは死ぬほど嫌、、でも、」

「...でも？」

ロンジュンは震える瞳で俺を見つめた。ドロシー役の女優さんより輝いた瞳孔。

「少しでもヒョンがアイラインを引いてない俺を肯定するのを聞いちゃったら、俺、アイライン引かなくなりそうで怖いから」

「なんで怖いの？」

問い詰めるつもりなんてないのに、自然と口が先に聞き出そうとしてしまう。

「世の中が嫌いだからだよ。だから俺が自分で決めたルールは曲げないで生きていたいのに、、それなのにヒョンに言われたら、全部言うこと聞いてしまいそうになる。そんな自分が怖いんだ。世界の中心が俺じゃなくなっちゃいそうで」

この子の世界の中心が俺になりかけてるってこと、、、？

「そっか」

アイライン引いてない方がもっと童顔だねって言うつもりだった。でもそれは教えない事にしよう。きっとこの子は別の事を期待したんだろうから。

俺はそのまま眠りに戻ろうと目を閉じた。

「ドヨンイヒョン」

「ん？」

今度は目を開けずに答えた。

「俺のこと抱きしめて」

さすがに目を開けてしまう。消えそうな声で言うんだ。拒絶されるのを怯えているのかな。何故か泣きそうな顔のロンジュンをそのまま抱きしめて、腕の中に埋めた。すっぽり入る体は、死んだ元妻より更に小さく感じる。だから俺はいつも自分がジャニヒョンにしてもらったら幸せだと感じる抱きしめ方をした。

俺の鼻の下にあるロンジュンの髪の毛は、病院のシャンプーだから俺と同じ香りがする。同棲してるわけでもないのに、おかしな感覚だ。

そして何よりおかしいのが、俺は全く罪悪感を感じていなかった。ジャニヒョンに見られたらどう思われるかなんて、全く心配が無かった。やっぱりここが閉鎖病棟だからなのかもしれない。

俺の背中に手を回したままロンジュンは動かなかった。

「毎日怖い夢見れたらいいのにな」

首元で囁かれるとくすぐったい。

「怖い夢見なくても、見たってことにしたらいいじゃん」

「でも嘘つきは大嫌い」

「そう？なら正直になればいい」

首に当たるロンジュンの息が止まった気がした。でも直ぐにまた深い息が吐かれる。

「毎日こうやって抱きしめて欲しい」

息の当たる首ではなくて、もっと下のところがむず痒くなる。多分そこは心だ。

やっぱり簡単に寝付くのは難しかった。ロンジュンの寝息の方が早くに聞こえてきた。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


特にロンジュンとの間柄で何かが変わるといったことは無かった。ただ日課の最後に夜中ロンジュンがやってくることが増えただけ。後は変わらず俺はジャニヒョンがいそうな時間に電話をかける。だけど全く繋がらないまま二十枚のコインを使い切ってしまった。

「今日もダメだった、、俺、ヒョンに嫌われてんのかな」

ベッドの横で愚痴るのを黙って聞いてくれるロンジュンは、俺の手を掴んだ。

「俺には何も分かんない」

励ますことも、俺のマイナスな感情を肯定することもない。ロンジュンはただただ正直だった。

「そうだよね、ごめん」

「別に、話したいことは話せばいいじゃん。俺は何も分かんないと思うけど」

「ありがとう」

ロンジュンの手を握り返せば、右手のバースマークの直ぐ上の当たりが赤くなってることに気付く。前までは無かった痣、、？人差し指と薬指の付け根にポツポツと一つずつ。痣というかかさぶたのような傷。擦れてできたみたいな。

「どうしたのこれ、、？」

ロンジュンは俺が何の話をしているか気づけば、手を引っ込めた。隠したいのかな。

「あー、、これ？あの、、ジェミニのこと殴ったら傷になっちゃった、、クンとかに言わないでね。怒られるから」

目を泳がせるているけど、俺はあえて触れなかった。代わりにその赤くなった手の傷に唇を当てた。

「言わないよ」

静かな病室に、唇と肌が触れて離れる音が響いた。

「...もっとして」

囁かれた言葉に一瞬だけ躊躇ってしまう。だけど俺は言われた通りにした。ロンジュンの手の甲から指先までひたすらキスを降らした。ただそれだけなのに、変な温もりを感じてしまう。

顔に手を添えて、ロンジュンを見つめればその瞳に吸い込まれてしまいそうだ。だからロンジュンの首の後ろを持って、俺の胸に顔を埋めさせた。

「おやすみ、ロンジュナ」

「おやすみ、ドヨンイヒョン」

ロンジュンは俺の腰に抱きつけば、五分もしないうちに眠った。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


閉鎖病棟で過ごす二度目の日曜日、俺に面会者が来ているとクンに伝えられた。

やっとジャニヒョンに会えることも、どうして電話に出てくれなかったのかも聞き出したいのもあって、俺は早足で面会室に急いだ。テイルさんに開けられたドアの中にいたのはジャニヒョンではなかった。ジャニヒョンの親友のユウタヒョンだ。

「ユウタ、、ヒョン、、？」

硬い姿勢で座っていたユウタヒョンは俺を見れば顔を明るくした。引きつってるけど。

「ドヨンア、どう？具合は？」

「平気だよ」

「それなら良かった、」

俺はユウタヒョンの前に腰掛けながらユウタヒョンのなんとも言えない表情を見つめた。

「なんでヒョンがここに？」

「...やっぱそうなるよね」

ユウタヒョンは首の後ろを掻きながら苦笑いした。当たり前だ。

「あいつ今朝アメリカに旅立ったんだ」

「え？」

意味が分からなさ過ぎて俺はそれしか言えなかった。

「ドヨンア、、その、ＯＤした夜のことどれくらい覚えてる？」

「あんまり覚えてないけど。仕事が進まなかったことと、飲みすぎたことくらいしか、、あんま思い出したくないっていうか、、」

正直あの夜の記憶はもう遠い昔のように感じた。遠い昔とは、大人になって幼稚園のお遊戯会のこと覚えてる？と聞かれたのと同じくらい。おぼろげだ。

「そうか、そうだよな。ごめん」

謝られる意味も分からないけど。ヒョンのギラギラと光るピアスだけを見つめた。

「それで？なんでヒョンはアメリカにいるわけ？あの人恋人が精神病院にいるの忘れちゃったの？」

半分冗談で言う。何も面白くないけど。

「まさか。アメリカへの転勤は二週間前に決まってたんだし、、、あの夜、ジャニからお前に話したはずだよ」

転勤というキーワードが俺の頭の中でサイレンのように鳴り響いている。聞き覚えがあるんだ。

「じゃあ、、」

「まだ今回は新居の下見だよ。土曜日には帰国する、、それで引っ越しの準備も兼ねてここ二週間はずっと実家で過ごしてた」

「それで電話出てくれなかったの？」

わざと無視してたわけではないのだ。良かった。でも心には霧がかかってすっきりしない。

「家？だったらそうだと思うけど。ちゃんと昨日ドヨンイへの差し入れ託されたよ」

ヒョンは机の下からボストンバッグを持ち上げた。

「そう、、わざわざありがとう」

「俺にできることはこれくらいだし」

俺は首を振った。

「退院したらまたジャニヒョンと三人でご飯行こ。俺焼肉食べたい」

ユウタヒョンは一度表情を強張らせた気がした。だけど直ぐにはぐらかして笑ってくれる。

「そうだな」

いつも自然体なユウタヒョンの振る舞いがぎこちないのがひっかかるけど、そのまま俺の面会は終了した。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


ユウタヒョンが帰った後、鞄の中から替えの着替えや小説を取り出してベッドに並べる。そうだ、現金を頼むのを忘れていた。さすがにヒョンも病院に囚われてる俺が現金を必要としているとは思わなかったのだろう。仕方ない。それでもジョンウに申し訳ないので、俺は鞄を放置してジョンウを探しに向かった。

ジョンウの病室は確か３１０号室とかだった気がする。ドアをノックしても返事が返ってこない。多目的室？ホールかな？探しながら廊下を歩いていると、トイレの前で止まってしまう。中から嘔吐く声が聞こえるから。初日のロンジュンの言葉を思い出してゆっくりトイレのドアを開ければ、その音は酷くなる。あまりにも苦しそうな嘔吐が響いていて声をかけるのを躊躇ってしまう。

「ジョンウヤ、、？本当に申し訳ないんだけど、面会で現金貰えてなくて、、次来て貰った時に絶対に返すよ、、遅くなってごめんな」

トイレのドアの向こうで吐いている人に話しかけるなんてデリカシーがない気もしたけど。すると嘔吐の音は止まった。しばらくして水が流される音がし、ドアが開く。

また何か変なことを言われるのかなと心構えてはいるけど、あまりにも予想の斜め上で目をかっぴらいてしまう。

「ドヨンイヒョン。俺、ジョンウヒョンじゃないよ」

服の袖で口を拭きながら言うのはロンジュンだった。唾液で艶やかな唇に、ハンカチで拭き取られる右手には赤い痕。吐きだこだ。

嘘つきは大嫌いなんじゃなかったのかよ。

「ロンジュナ、、」

肺から息を全て吸い取られたみたいで何も言えない。名前を呼ぶのが精一杯だった。ロンジュンはじっと見つめたまま俺に近づいた。俺の目の前までくれば少しだけ背伸びして俺の耳元に囁くから無意識に息を止めてしまう。

「ドヨンイヒョンにだけ、教えてあげる。ヒョンは特別だから」

何も言えないまま唾を呑んでロンジュンが続けるのを待った。

「俺が一食食べれば、世界のどこかの価値のある誰かの食事が一食減るんだ。その狂ったシステムに気付いちゃったんだよね。だから食べられないの。俺が食べないのは意味があることなんだよ。ヒョンと同じ。まともなのにここにいるの。おかしいのは世界の方なのにね」

ロンジュンの言葉に身の毛がよだつ。ロンジュンの声は子守歌を歌う天使のようで、決して天使なんかではないのだ。頭は色んな感情が交差してパンクしそうなのに、ロンジュンが抱きついてくれば俺は恐る恐る抱きしめ返した。

客観的に自分を見つめ直す気持ちになるのが、ここまで恐ろしいことだとは思わなかったんだ。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


結局どこを探してもジョンウは見つけられなかったので、俺は自分の部屋に戻って残りの荷物を出すことにした。３０５、３０４、、３０３、、３０２。

自分の泊まる病室の前で止まれば、物音が聞こえる。テイルさんかな？ゆっくりドアを開けば、唖然としてしまう。俺の部屋は悲惨なことになっていた。開けっ放しだった鞄の中身はそこら中に広がっていて、床に下着や靴下も転がっている。泥棒に空き巣に入られたみたいだった。

俺の場合犯人が大きな笑顔で俺のベッドの上に座っているけど。

「ジョンウ、、、何してんだよ」

ショックすぎて声が震えて足も竦んでしまう。

「だってドヨンイヒョン遅いだも〜ん。今朝面会来てたんでしょ？」

「今君のこと探しに行ってたんだよ、、」

「そうなの？じゃあちょうだい」

ジョンウは天使のような顔で両手を差し出した。お小遣い待ちの子供みたい。でも清らかな子供なんかじゃない。

「まだ現金貰えてないって伝えようと思って、、てか、なんでこんなに荒らしてるの」

「え〜そうなの？これはね、詮索。仕方ないじゃん。だってお金はダメでしょ〜、トラブルの元だよ」

純情そうな顔で言われると余計に頭に血が上る。ジョンウの言ってることは正論なのに、その行動があまりにも外れてるんだ。怖くて仕方がない。

よく見るとジョンウの手元には封筒があって、派手に破られていた。

「それ、、手紙、、？」

「あ、これ？」

ジョンウは何枚にも重なった便箋を振りながら言った。

「...読んだわけ？」

「そりゃ読むよ〜お金挟まってるかもしれないし」

「だからって人の手紙勝手に読むか普通？！」

流石に我慢ができずに怒鳴ってしまう。それでもジョンウの方は全く怯まない。普通なんかじゃないんだ。

「てかさ〜ヒョンもそんな僕はまともでーすみたいな顔しといて嘘つきじゃーん。何が事故だよ〜。普通に死ぬ気満々だったんじゃん」

「は？」

ジョンウはわざとらしく咳払いした。

『ドヨンへ。君がこれを読んでいる頃、きっと俺はニューヨーク行きの飛行機に乗っていると思う。もしかすると、着いてるかもしれない。ユウタが何時に面会に向かったかにもよるね。それと、予備の着替えと小説入れておいたよ。電子機器はダメだって言われたんだ。これくらいしか入れてやれなくてごめん』

本題に入るまでが長い。ヒョンが話題を避けたい時の癖だ。床にジョンウによって投げられた小説の表紙が目に入る。カミュの『異邦人』だ。ヒョンは俺のことが嫌いなのかと本格的に考えてしまう。

手紙は柔らかいジョンウの声で読みあげられるけど、頭でそれはジャニヒョンの声に切り替えられる。

『ドヨンは覚えているか分からないけど、君がオーバードーズで倒れる前、俺は君に転勤の話を持ち出したんだ。正直、面会で君と話した時、俺は驚いたんだ。君は夜の大半を忘れていた。確かに自分の原稿に行き詰って薬を飲んだことは嘘ではない。でもそんなのあの夜の出来事からしたら、たった氷山の一角でしか無いんだ。だからここで全て本当のことを話そうと思う』

俺は自分の鼓動が嫌に速まるのを感じた。まだ何も聞かされていないのに耳を塞ぎたかった。まずこれをジョンウの声で聞かされる状況自体狂ってるのに、俺は一歩も動けなかった。ただジョンウが続けるのを待っている。いつの間にか人が少しずつ集まってきていることにもこの時の俺は気付いていなかった。

『俺が仕事から帰って来た時、夕方の７時くらいだった。君はお酒を飲んで少し酔っぱらっていたみたいだ。元々君はお酒に強い方ではないから。君は既にパソコンのワードを開いて原稿を書き始めていた。とはいってもページは白紙だった。酔っていたけど、俺は君に転勤のことを話すことにした。今考えると、タイミングが悪かったのかもしれない。だけどその時の俺は、急遽決まった転勤のことを君に話さないのはいけないと思ったんだ。だから俺は君に打ち明けた。そして、ずっと持ち出そうとしていた別れ話も』

俺は目の前が真っ白になった気がした。だけど意識はしっかりと残ったまま、ジョンウの声を待っている。

『俺は臆病で狡い。酔った君を見て、転勤や別れ話をするのに都合が良いとさえ思ったんだ。君の思考が通常通り働いてない状況だから、君が傷つくことも少ないと決めつけてた。逆効果だったよ。君は子供みたいに泣き始めた。俺は君が傷ついている姿を隣で何度も見てきたけど、こんなに壊れた表情をする君は初めて見た。泣き叫ぶ君を見て胸が痛んだ。君が「ジャニヒョンにまで捨てられたら俺生きていけない」と叫ぶから。何て言ってやればいいか分からなかった。「俺は親不孝で、結婚した相手も幸せにできないで、妻を死にまで追いやって、何の罪もない、いくら俺みたいなゴミの血を引いていても、産まれてくる価値のある娘を殺したんだ。愛される価値も資格もないことくらい分かってる。やっぱり俺は生きてちゃダメなんだよね。本当に死なないといけないのは俺だから。前の奥さんでも娘でも縁を切られた親父でもない。そんなの最初から分かってた。でもヒョンといるとその罪が浄化された気になってたの。ヒョンはこんなに汚れた俺を大切にしてくれたから。でもやっぱダメだね。こんなことしてたらヒョンも共犯者だもんね。早く俺なんて捨ててアメリカの教会で懺悔していいよ」そう嗚咽交じりに吐く君は身の回りにある家具を次々と投げた。後ずさりしながら泣く君が投げた物の中に、過去に医者に貰った処方箋が含まれてた。開封済みの薬のゴミの量を見て絶句したよ。初めてそこで君が大量の睡眠薬を飲んでいたことに気付いたから。でも俺が言葉を失ってる間に君は無理やりベランダに出た。俺は走って全力で止めた。だけど君は泣き喚きながらベランダから飛び降りようとした。「離せよ。俺が生きてちゃダメなことヒョンが誰よりも知ってるじゃん」そう言って俺の腕の中でもがく君を俺はどうにか部屋に戻した。何とか落ち着かせようとした。でも無理だった。俺の方が大きいけど、やっぱり君は男だ。押さえるのは大変だった。君は俺と側のベッドに倒れ込めば、いきなり馬乗りになってキスしてきた。「ねえ、赤ちゃん作ろ。俺とヒョンの赤ちゃん。今度こそは俺いいパパになるから。お願い、子作りしようよ」泣きながら笑って言う君は、俺たちが男同士であることさえも考えられない状態に来ていた。俺も君を抱えたまま泣いてしまった。君の行動は俺の責任だから。一緒に泣けば、君も少しずつ落ち着いた。いつものように君の頭を撫でれば、君は俺の腕の中で眠ってしまった。でもあの薬の量を思い出せば、君は決して眠ったんではないことを思い知った。君は気絶したんだ。涙で顔がぐちゃぐちゃなまま目を閉じる君は、あまりにも静かで、本当に生きていないみたいだった。急いで救急車を呼んで、そのまま病院に運ばれた。意識のない状態のまま、君は胃洗浄をされて沢山吐いてた。目の前で生と死を行き来してる君は、あの夜以来毎日俺の夢に出てくる。それほど苦しい光景だった。そして一瞬だけ、君は意識を戻したんだ。君は、担当してくれてたテン先生の手を掴んで部屋にいた全員に聞こえる声で囁いた。「お願いだから死なせてください。死にたくて薬を飲んだのに何で俺はここにいるんですか。ここは俺がたどり着いた地獄ですか？」と。君のＯＤは現実逃避じゃなかったんだ。自殺願望からによるものだったんだ。だからテンさんと話して、俺は君をここに送ることを選んだ。正直、君が死にたがっていたことを忘れているのはホッとした。だけど同時にいつまた同じように君が自分の命を絶とうとするか分からなくて、その事実が何よりも恐ろしいんだ。君の命のスイッチを持つのは、俺な気がしたから。だけどそんなの間違ってるよ。俺にはそんな責任重たすぎる。命のスイッチを持つのは神様じゃなきゃいけないんだ。逃げてごめん。ドヨンと過ごした時間は幸せだったよ。君は賢くて、優しくて、美しい。君の過去が何であれ、君は生きる価値のある人だ。君が死ぬ選択をしたって、こうやって今も生きているのがその証拠だよ。神様はまだ君は生きるべきだと選んだんだから。あと、君はクビになってないよ。原稿の締め切りを伸ばしてくれるらしい。日頃の行いが良いといい事もあるな』

両目から涙が溢れ始めたのは、とっくの前だ。全てを否定したかった。だからした。

「そんなの嘘だ」

俺は自分の言葉が嘘と分かっていてもそう叫ばずにはいられなかった。でもジャニヒョンの言葉一つ一つがあの夜の記憶に繋がっていた。全部映画の場面のように目の中で広がった。

「嘘じゃないでしょ？逆にこれでヒョンの彼氏が、あ、違うかぁ、元彼が嘘ついてるなら彼こそサイコパスだよ～」

軽く笑って言うジョンウが憎かった。行動の全てがトチ狂ってるのに彼の言うことは何も間違ってないことが何よりも許せないんだ。

「サイコパスってどの口が言ってんだよこの狂人が！」

「は～？そういうヒョンこそ十分異常者じゃん！何を一人だけまともですみたいな顔してんの」

「黙れ」

限界で俺が怒鳴り上げて殴りかかろうとすれば、突然手首が掴まれる。振り返ればロンジュンが暗い顔で俺を見つめていた。

「ヒョン、辞めなよ」

囁き声で呟くロンジュンに、とっくに理性が消えて血が上った頭は正しい判断ができなくなっていた。そして行き場を失った拳はそのまま思い切りロンジュンを殴ってしまった。

「触んなキチガイ」

汚い言葉と一緒に床に飛ばされたロンジュンは、震える手で顔を押さえたまま床から俺を見上げた。いつも折れてしまいそうだからと幾分触れることに気を使っていたロンジュンを殴ってしまった。野次馬をしていたヤンヤンさえも声を上げなかった。ジェミンは直ぐに俺の腕を掴んだ。

「ねえ、ナナにもやって？」

強請るジェミンの声なんて頭に入ってこない。手紙の内容も何もかも。騒ぎを聞きつけていつからいたのか分からないクンは見覚えのある注射器を右手に持っていて、俺は他の看護師に体を押さえられた。

注射器が首に打たれて意識が消えるその瞬間まで、俺の頭はロンジュンの傷ついた顔だけを考えていた。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


目を開ければ、全てが白い部屋にいた。体を動かそうとしても、両腕、両足、お腹が拘束されていて無理だった。保護室だ。

目を閉じれば、全てが蘇ってくる。昨日なのか今日のことなのかは分からないけど、今回は何もかもが鮮明に思い出せてしまう。ベッドの上で手紙を読み上げるジョンウも、ジャニヒョンの手紙の内容も、床に散らばったパンツや『異邦人』も、初めて騒ぎを見る側にいるヤンヤンも、床に倒れたロンジュンの傷心した表情も。だけど俺は冷静にあの時のシチュエーションを俯瞰できた。

ドアが開く音がし、クンが入ってくる。

「意識戻ったみたいだね。覚えてる？」

作業をしながら尋ねるクンは俺に目もくれない。

「何もかも覚えてるよ」

「そう。説明が省けて良かった」

俺の拘束を外し始めるクンにそのまま首を傾げてしまう。

「もう外してもらえるの？」

クンは足のベルトを緩めていた手を一瞬だけ止めた。

「事情を話してくれたロンジュニが嘆願してきてね。君は拘束される必要はないって」

「ロンジュニが？」

言葉が出なかった。だけどクンは頷いて俺の顔を見つめた。

「殴ったのがロンジュニで良かったね」

「..看護師がなんてこと言うんだよ」

でもクンは鼻を鳴らして首を振った。

「殴ったのがジョンウだったら彼の奇行は悪化してただろうし、ヤンヤンなら多分あの子は逆ギレして別の事件を起こしてた。ジェミニだったらなんて、、想像しただけで厄介だ。それにロンジュニが夜な夜な君の部屋に消えてること知らないとでも思った？」

冷たいけど温かいクンの顔にぽかんとしてしまう。

「知ってたのかよ、、」

クンは小さく笑った。

「ここどこか分かってる？精神病棟だよ。そこら中に２４時間監視カメラがついてるし、チェックするのも義務付けられてる。あれだけ長い廊下を監視カメラに映らずに通れるわけないでしょ。いくら細いあの子でもね」

「知ってたなら、、なんで、、」

何よりもルールに厳しいクンだ。絶対に俺の知っている彼なら許さないはずなのに。

「もう一度言うけどここは精神病棟。患者一人一人の幸せを優先する場所じゃない。そんなことしてたらとっくにウィンウィンは誰かにムチを打ってるし、ジェミンは自らの血の海の中で泳いでるし病棟は火の中。そしてシャオジュンは逃亡してるね。ここは患者を良くするための場所だ」

全ての拘束を外されるけど、俺はじっとしたままクンの話を聞き続けた。

「僕にはロンジュンにとっての幸せが何かは分からないよ。だけどあの子のことは二年以上見てる。あの子は自分自身が正しいと信じて疑わないし、そんな何よりも正しいはずの自分が「異常」とされる世間を何よりも恨んでる。世界全体が自分の敵なんだ。だからこそ、誰よりも孤独なはずだよ。そんな中君に出会って、あの子は見たこと無いくらいに、、安定してる。君があの子をどう思ってるか知らないけど、あの子を否定してないことは知ってる。敵しかいなかった世界に寄り添える存在が現れたんだ。看護師の僕があの子からそれを奪えると思う？」

最後に目を合して言われれば、俺は何も言わずに起き上がった。

部屋に俺の物は何も置かれてなかった。実際に保護室に動いたわけではないから。

「部屋は３０２号室のままだよ。散らかってたのも片付けて、ジョンウはこっぴどく叱っておいたから」

「ありがとう、、」

「難しいかもしれないけど、恨まないであげて」

「恨んでないよ」

本当に。頭は澄んだ水で洗われたみたいにすっきりしていた。

クンは俺を信用しているのか、自室に戻るのにもついてこなかった。ただ騒動から一日が経って今日が月曜日であることだけ教えてくれた。

一日ぶりに部屋のドアを開ければ、自分のベッドにまた影があった。だけど今回はピエロみたいな笑顔のジョンウではない。ロンジュンがちょこんと座っていた。

ドアの開く音に顔を上げて俺と目を合わせるロンジュンの右のこめかみには白いガーゼが貼ってあった。俺が殴った痕だ。

俺は口を開いたけど、空気しか零れない。上手く口を運べないんだ。

ごめん。

ありがとう。

正しい答えが分からないんだ。だけどロンジュンはそんな俺を見通して首を振った。

「何も言わないで、、お願い」

世界に敵しかいないのにキラキラと輝く目で俺を見つめてくるロンジュン。もしかすると、他の人にその瞳の輝きは見えていないのかもしれない。言葉にできない気持ちが込みあがってきて、俺はベッドに座るロンジュンを抱きしめた。

言葉は交わさず、ただ俺たちはそのまま抱き合った。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


月曜日であることを思い出せば、俺はナースステーションの窓をノックした。

「はい？」

「あの、原稿用紙、、それとペンを買ってきてほしい」

「２０ｘ２０文字の分？」

「そう、それ」

クンは頷いて用紙に俺の名前と、買い出しを頼んだ物のリストを書き足した。

「分かった。夕方くらいに部屋に届けるよ」

「ありがとう」

クンは頷いて窓を閉めた。そして宣言通り、１７時前にはテイルさんが袋を持って入ってきた。

「はい。原稿用紙とペンねー」

「ありがとう」

中身を取り出すと、学生の頃よく書かされた用紙が目の前に。懐かしい。たまにはオールドファッションでいくのも悪くない。

「何書くの？」

ベッドに付属した机を取り出す俺を不思議そうに眺めるテイルさん。

「人生についてのコラム。今なら書けそうな気がして」

「そうなんだ～。雑誌に載ったら買って読んでみたいな」

笑顔で言うテイルさんに俺も微笑んでペンを握る。

「是非お願いします」

ドアが閉まる音がした時には出だしの一文は完成していた。

  
  


『俺は、薬物のオーバードーズで入院した。静かで、狂騒的で、それなのに寂しくてたまらない閉鎖病棟に。』

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


静かな一週間だった。もちろん、相変わらずヤンヤンは誰かのライターを取ろうとして怒られているし、シャオジュンはギターを弾いているし、ジェミンはキスをする相手を探しているし、夜ロンジュンはベッドに潜り込んでくる。だけどそれがここでの日常だと考えれば、とても静かだった。

「ジェミニのちん毛燃やしていい？」

「いいよ～」

「ダメです」

廊下でヤンヤンとジェミンによって繰り広げられる会話の異様さにも、真顔で止めるクンにもさすがに慣れた。慣れてしまうこと自体やばいのかもしれないけど、全てが受け入れられるようになったんだ。

珍しくチョンロが多目的室に出てきて、ピアノを弾いていた。ショパンの『ノクターン』だ。あまりにも綺麗で、情緒的で泣きそうになってしまう。俺はここに来て初めて評判の良いチョンロのピアノの音色を聞いたんだ。

「楽譜見なくても弾けるって凄くない？本当の才能だ」

ぼっそりロンジュンに言う。

「もう今のチョンロには楽譜が読めないから」

「そっか」

背中を微かに丸めて演奏するチョンロを見つめた。体が全て覚えているんだ。いつか俺がここを出た時、この映像、音色を俺の体もいつまでも覚えている気がした。覚えておくべきなのかは分からないけど。

「ドヨンイヒョン」

綿菓子のような声がして俺とロンジュンは床に座っていた状態から同時に頭を上げる。一週間できるだけ顔を合わせないようにしていたジョンウだ。ロンジュンはジョンウを睨んでいたけど、俺はそんな気にもなれなかった。

「ジョンウヤ」

珍しくジョンウは笑ってなかった。俺の顔色を伺っている。

「ごめんね。いっぱい意地悪しちゃった」

ロンジュンは横で俺の手を掴んで、部屋を出ようと促したけど俺は動かなかった。

「ほんと、意地悪だなお前」

俺は苦笑しながら言った。するとジョンウも少しだけ口角を上げた。

「知ってる。ダメだよね。なんかね、ドヨンイヒョンを見てたら自分を見てるみたいだったんだ。新たな環境に慣れないであたふたする自分。少しずつ虐めてるうちに、僕のことを虐めた人たちはこんな気持ちだったのかななんて考えて、、気分良くなっちゃって。自分の方がベテランっていう優越感に浸ってさ。根は変わんないのにね。僕もヒョンも家族に見捨てられた、居場所を探す寂しい魂だもん。脳のバラバラ具合は人それぞれだけど、みんな開かない窓の中にいることには変わりないのに、、ごめんね」

俺は思わずジョンウのずっと後ろに見える外の光を取り入れる窓を見た。飛び降りる人がいないように、元から開かない形だけの窓。俺みたいな人を守るためにあるごっこ遊び用の四角いガラスと枠組み。

「いいよ。俺もお金ずっと返せないままで悪かったな」

「無理やり売り込んだ分だし、別にいいよ」

こうして俺たちはなんとか仲直りをした。小学生みたいに。大人になってこんな仲直りの仕方、忘れていた。死んだ妻と俺の間に足りなかったのは、少々の幼さだったのかもしれない。

  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


審判の日。

俺はテヨン先生の完璧すぎる顔に見つめられたまま、診断を待った。

「うん。異常なさそうだねぇ。後は、同居人の判断に任せるから、明日面会に来るように連絡入れとくよ。許可が出たら退院だよ」

俺は心の中で盛大のガッツポーズをした。今日は土曜日。ちょうどジャニヒョンが帰国する日。明日なら来てくれる。そしてジャニヒョンは本当に翌日来てくれた。

面会室を開けると、三週間ぶりに見るジャニヒョンが座っていた。やっぱり、ヒョンはいつ見てもかっこいいのに、その表情は心配と罪悪感が隠せてなくてなんとも言えない。

「久しぶり」

「久しぶり、ドヨンア」

正面に座ってお互いの顔を見合った。

「手紙読んだよ」

読み聞かせられたよというのが正解だけど、状況を説明するのが大変すぎるのでそうとだけ言っておいた。きっとジャニヒョンには二度とあの話を聞かせてあげることはないだろうけど。

「それで、、」

「ヒョン、二つだけ最後のお願い聞いてくれる？そしたら別れてあげる」

ジャニヒョンは目を見開いて俺の言葉を待っていた。

「俺の退院許可の同意書にサインして欲しい。恋人としての最後の務め」

「...もちろんだよ。もう一つは？」

俺は深呼吸して、既に落ち着いている心を更に静めた。そして少し怯えた目をしたジャニヒョンの目を真っ直ぐ見つめる。

「ちゃんと最後くらい、俺に正直にうっとうしいって言って」

「っでも、、」

「ヒョン。ちゃんと言ってくれなきゃ俺も前に進めないから。お願い」

ヒョンは唾を呑んで頷いた。

「うっと、、やっぱり無理だよ」

本人の言う通り。ヒョンは本当に臆病だ。でも俺は黙ったまま待った。俺が考えを曲げることがないことを察してくれただろう。俺が頑固なことを嫌というほど知ってる張本人だから。

「うっとうしい。ドヨンイはうっとうしいよ」

俺を絶望の暗闇から救いあげてくれた人。大好きな人。そんな大好きな声で、大好きな顔から放たれる言葉に少し心が痛んだ。でも同時にこれは自分自身を救うための薬だ。言葉の薬。

俺は頷いて、微笑んだ。

「いつか言ってたよね、ユウタヒョンが。俺らが出会ったゲイバーさ、ジャニヒョンはあそこに罰ゲームで来てたんだよね」

「ああ、そうだよ。懐かしいな。じゃんけんで負けたから行かされたんだけどさ、あの夜のドヨンイはどんな女よりも綺麗だったんだ」

「そっか、、、なら随分長い罰ゲームだったね」

俺はジャニヒョンに笑いかけた。でもヒョンは今にも泣きそうな顔をしていた。

「終了」

俺が静かに言えば、ジャニヒョンは一滴だけ涙を流した。俺たちの間の机に落ちる涙は無音だけど、その音が二人の終止符を打ってくれた。

ジャニヒョンとの面会が終わり、再びテヨン先生と話を済ませた。

「明日の昼の三時。退院で〜す」

俺は問診を終わらせればホールに走った。バタバタと俺の足音を聞いた見慣れた顔たちは一気に入口に立つ俺に振り向いた。

「明日退院だ！」

俺が喜びで叫べば、みんな一斉に「おめでとう」と叫びながら拍手をしてくれた。興奮気味に俺の周りを飛び跳ねて大量の言葉のシャワーを振りかけてくれるジェミンとヤンヤン。

そんな二人に抱きつかれながらもソファに座るロンジュンと目を合わせれば、ロンジュンは微笑んだ。それはそれは甘くて切なげに。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


閉鎖病棟での最後の夜。もう不眠の症状は消えていたけど、俺は起きていた。ロンジュンを待って。

日付が変わるのと同時に開くドア。シンデレラみたいな登場方法のロンジュンは決してそんなおとぎ話のお姫様では無かった。

ロンジュンはベッドに潜れば素直に俺に抱きついて顔を胸に埋めてきた。

「...退院おめでと」

みんなが祝ってくれている時には何も言わなかったけど、二人きりになれば言ってくれるロンジュン。金髪の頭に顔を埋めて俺は抱きしめ返した。

「ありがとう。でも、嘘つきは嫌いなんじゃなかったの？」

意地悪かもしれないけど言ってみると、ロンジュンは埋めていた顔を離す。その顔を見つめ返すと、見る見るロンジュンの目から涙がこぼれ落ちた。

「いやだ。いやだよヒョン、、、行かないで」

涙は次々と落ちてくるから手で拭おうとするけど、手が追いつかない。

「ロンジュナ、」

「置いていかないでよヒョン、、、俺を一人にしないで、、お願いドヨンイヒョン」

消えそうな声でしゃくりあげるロンジュンに俺は何も言えなかった。きっとロンジュンだって俺がそれに対して何も言えないのを分かっている。だからこそ涙を止められないんだろう。再び俺のパジャマに顔を埋めて泣きじゃくるロンジュンの涙が薄い生地を濡らす。

「ヒョン、俺、ヒョンのこ‐」

見上げて告白しようとするロンジュンの唇をそのまま奪った。残酷だけど、これがお互いのためな気がするから。

口まで小さいロンジュンの唇は一口で食べられそうだ。甘いものも食べないこの子の唇が甘い気がするのはやばい錯覚だな。世の中の甘い要素からこれほど遠く離れているのに。ロンジュン自身はこんなにも甘くてずっと味わっていたい味がする。皮肉な世界だ。

声を漏らす隙も与えずに、ひたすら唇を重ね合わせて動かす。寂しいことなんて何も考えて欲しくない。最後の夜の記憶が俺の胸で泣いて寝付いたなんて許せないんだ。無理やり口を開けさせれば、すぐに舌を入れさせてくれる。泣いてるのか、鳴いてるのか分からない声を漏らすロンジュンに、呼吸のタイミングも難しくなる。それでも離れたくなかった。息苦しくても、離れている時間が惜しいんだ。でも俺もロンジュンもキスで死ぬわけにはいかないから、限界までくれば一度口を離した。

「今、、何か考えられる余裕あった？」

息切れしながら聞けばロンジュンも肩で息をしながら首を振った。

「蕩けそう、、何も考えられない」

「それでいいよ。たまには何も考えないで」

再び口を重ねれば、横並びだった状態からロンジュンをベッドの真ん中に動かし、その上に覆いかぶさったままキスを続ける。パジャマの下から背中に両手を回して抱きつくロンジュンを潰さないように気を付けた。これまで毎日一緒に寝ていたのに、一度もここまで発展しなかったことが不思議だ。ゆるゆるなロンジュンのパジャマの前を開ければ華奢すぎる上半身が露わになる。

キスをしたまま手を胸まで持ってきて、先端を摘まめば直ぐに声を上げるけれど、俺はそれを唇で蓋する。

完全に繋がった時も、俺たちはほとんど口をお互いから離すことはなかった。

どこぞの誰かと違ってコンドームを常備しているわけでも無いから、絶頂に近づけば抜き出そうとしたけど腰に足を巻かれて止められる。

「足離して、、っ、もうイきそうだからっ、」

「知ってる、ぅっ、おねがい、んっ、俺の中にちょうだい、、ヒョンの精子でお腹壊したいから、、」

俺の唇に囁くロンジュン。めちゃくちゃすぎるけど、彼の意思を尊重したい。腰を打つスピードを速めれば、今度こそロンジュンの喘ぎ声は廊下まで響いたと思う。

「んっ、ロンジュナっ、」

「はぁっ、あぁ、ドヨンイヒョンっ！」

俺とほぼ同じタイミングで自分のお腹に吐き出すロンジュンはギュッと俺の肩に抱きついて、しばらく離さないで目を閉じていた。俺も完全に呼吸が整うまでは抜き出そうとしなかった。ようやくお互いが落ち着いたと分かって抜こうとしたら止められる。

「このまま」

「このまま寝るの？」

「もう二度と会えないなら、最後くらい繋がってても良いでしょ」

ロンジュンはそう言って微笑んだ。正直いくらなんでも朝までは無理がある。だけど俺は断らなかった。ティッシュの箱をベッドの横に置いておいた過去の自分を褒めながら数枚取れば、ロンジュンの上半身を拭いて、そこら辺に投げておく。

「ほんとにいいの？今からでも掻き出すのは遅くないよ」

横向きになった自分らにブランケットをかけながら聞くけどロンジュンは気を変えるつもりはなさそうだ。

「こうしたらいなくなった後でもドヨンイヒョンの一部が俺の中で残るから。ずっとお腹痛いといいな」

「そっか」

ロンジュンにキスすれば今度は泣いていなかった。まつ毛はまだ濡れていたけど。壊れてるものがここまで綺麗に見えるのはおかしいのだろうか。

「今死ぬほど寂しくて、死ぬほど幸せ」

「俺もだよ」

「おやすみ、ドヨンイヒョン」

「おやすみ、ロンジュナ」

ロンジュンの瞼にキスを落とせば目を閉じた。

久しぶりに眠れなかった。だけどこればかりは不眠症のせいではない。俺は最後にもう一度ロンジュンの病院のシャンプーの香りを吸い込んで、ロンジュンが寝息を立てるのを聞いた。

  
  
  
  


↺

  
  
  
  


最後の朝食と昼食は、ウィンウィンとジェミンと食べた。いつかこの日のことを思い返す日が来るんだろうと思うと、少しだけ寂しい。

でも気にしないようにした。

部屋で荷物をまとめていると、テイルさんが預けられていた貴重品を渡してくれた。袋の中には携帯や財布が。携帯には数えきれない通知が溜まっているのだろうなと思うと、見るのは外に出てからにすることにした。そして財布を開けば、ある程度の現金は入っていたので、思わず財布を持って飛び出しそうになる。

その前にテイルさんの前で止まる。

「本当にお世話になりました」

俺が頭を下げればテイルさんは爽快に笑った。

「なんなの改まっちゃって、」

「いや、、お世話になったし、、迷惑もかけたし」

「はは～元気な姿が見れて嬉しいよ。いい仕事だ」

笑いながらカートを押していくテイルさんに俺も釣られて笑顔になれば、そのままジョンウを探しに行った。ジョンウはホールにいたので直ぐに見つけられた。ノートに歌詞を書き込むシャオジュンにちょっかいを出していて、シャオジュンが困った顔をしているから、今呼び出すのは丁度いいかもしれない。

「ジョンウヤ、」

「あれ？もう準備できたの～？」

もう外に出られる格好をしている俺を見上げながら聞くジョンウに、横のシャオジュンも黙ったまま顔を上げた。

「うん。お財布貰ったから、お金返したくて」

それを言えばジョンウはげらげら笑い始めた。やっぱり可愛い顔をしているのに豪快すぎる笑い方だ。

「もういいの。あれは僕の意地悪だったから、気にしないで」

「まあ、確かに半分詐欺だけど、でも貰ったことには変わらないよ。原価分は返すよ」

それだけ言えば俺は五千ウォンほどジョンウの手に置いた。

「もう他の新人には売りつけないであげて、、、もちろんシャオジュンにも」

ジョンウは手の平のお金とシャオジュンを交互に見合わせれば頷いた。

「約束する」

俺と小指を絡めてくるジョンウ越しに時計を見る。１４時５０分。そろそろみんなにお別れする時間だ。ロンジュンにも。

「俺、、ロンジュンのところ行かなきゃ、、」

ジョンウは甘い笑顔を見せた。

「早く行ってあげて。待ってるよ」

俺は頷けば、ロンジュンの病室まで急いだ。何度もロンジュンと散歩した病棟だから、迷うこともない。喫煙所の奥を曲がって競歩で進めば、カラカラと点滴が押される音がする。そして曲がり角から顔を出したのはロンジュンだった。

「ロンジュナ！探してたんだ、、、てか点滴？」

腕に繋がれた点滴をつい見てしまう。

「さっき内科検診終わったから、、吐きすぎってテン先生に怒られた。また栄養足りなくなってるんだってさ」

アイラインに囲まれた目を呆れたように転がすロンジュン。でもどんなにアイラインを引いても目が腫れていることまでは隠せてない。泣いたのを知ってるから隠したもくそもないんだけど。

「そうだ、お腹は大丈夫？」

昨晩の事を思い出して聞いてしまう。

「痛いよ。望み通り」

ロンジュンはお腹を愛おしそうな顔で摩る。腹痛ってよりも身ごもった妊婦みたいな反応だ。

「そっか」

「...もう出るの？」

ロンジュンは唇を噛む。

「そろそろ行こうかな」

「ちょっとここで待ってて」

ロンジュンは点滴を引っ張って急いで自分の部屋に戻ればまた俺の前に現れる。今度は右手に正方形の板を持っている。マークの送別会の時に見たものと同じ。色紙だ。

「俺が書くの最後だったから、、、出てから見て」

「ありがとう」

俺は色紙を裏返しにしたまま受け取った。そして最後にもう一度ロンジュンを見返せば、ほんの数秒の二人きりの時間を有効に使いたくて顔を掴んでキスをした。ロンジュンは点滴に繋がれているからできるだけ優しく、負担にならないように気を付けた。だけどそんなこと誰よりも本人が気にしていなかった。

ロンジュンの頬を掴んだ手に涙が落ちてくれば思わず目を開けてしまう。ロンジュンは泣いていて、せっかくのアイラインもにじんでいる。

「アイラインが、、今から人に会うけど大丈夫？大急ぎで直す？」

親指でなぞりながら聞けばロンジュンは首を振った。

「どうでもいいよ、それより最後にもう一回キスして」

最後のお願いは聞かないと。ロンジュンはもう目を閉じて待っているから最後にもう一度口づけた。触れるだけのキス。だけど離すのには時間をかけた。永遠に近い時間を。

「二度とこんなところ戻って来たらダメだよ」

唇に触れたまま囁くロンジュンに俺は何も言わずに頷いた。

ロンジュンは服の袖で涙を拭けば、何事も無かったかのように俺をナースステーションの前まで見送ってくれた。少し賑わっていると思えば、マークの時同様、みんなが集まっていた。

チョンロは俺を見れば点滴を押してやってきて小さな紙を差し出した。折られた紙を開けば、そこには小学生くらいの画力の絵が。俺と、ロンジュンと、チョンロと、マークの絵。四人でパズルをしていると思われる絵だった。

「ありがとう」

礼を言えばチョンロは少しだけ微笑んで、みんなの並ぶところに戻った。

そして次はクンが歩み寄ってくる。

「沢山迷惑かけました、、」

俺が珍しく敬語を使ってもクンは鼻で笑うだけだ。そしてナース服のポケットから小さな箱を出した。タバコだ。

「これ、紅茶の味がするんだ」

「...ありがとう？」

「最初頼まれたときに買い出しに行けなかった分」

思わず俺も口元を緩めてしまう。タバコが欲しいと何度頼んでもダメと無表情で断り続けたクンを思い出すんだ。

「大事に吸うよ」

「いやだな、タバコくらいで。普通に吸って」

クンと笑い合うのは変な感じだ。でも間違った気もしない。ナースステーションの扉が開かれれば、もう一度並ぶみんなの顔を一人ずつ見返す。テイルさん、ウィンウィン、ジェミン、ジョンウ、ヤンヤン、チョンロ、ロンジュン、シャオジュン、クン。もちろんクンはシャオジュンの腕をしっかりと掴んでいる。

「三週間ありがとうございました」

みんなに言えばみんな笑顔を返してくれた。ロンジュンも。

「ドヨンイヒョン！さようなら！」

みんなの声が重なる。

「またのお越しをお待ちしておりま～す！」

ジョンウの声だけが響く。

そして俺は振り返らずに案内されたエレベーターに一人。色紙に目を通しながら降りて、地上に着く。

久しぶりの外だ。空は青いし、太陽は眩しいし風も吹いている。

別に俺があそこの中にいた間、空が青くなかった日も、太陽が登らなかった日も、風が吹かなかった日もないんだけど。どんなに閉じ込められて、隔離されていても世界は変わらず回っているのだから。

自販機の横にいくつかゴミ箱がならんでいた。ビン・缶。ペットボトル。燃えるごみ。燃えないごみ。

俺は深く息を吸って、それをまた吐き出せば、最後に一度だけ色紙を見つめた。救急車のサイレンをバックに、俺は色紙もチョンロからの絵もそのまま「燃えるごみ」と表示された箱に突っ込んだ。これが社会に戻るということだから。

色んな意味で身軽だ。

コーヒーを一本買えば、そこで開けて飲む。苦い。人生みたいだな。

救急車はここを目指していたらしく、俺の前で停まれば直ぐに中から人が出てきてストレッチャーを下ろしている。早くも俺との入れ替わりか、なんて思っていると思わず運ばれる人の後ろを泣きながらついていく若い男の子の顔を見入ってしまう。褐色肌で可愛らしい顔。見覚えがあった。

「酷いよマクヒョン、もう薬飲まないって約束したのに、、、今年もう三回目だよ」

泣きながら意識のない布を被された体に叫ぶ男の子に、３０２号室の二人のパーソナルスペースを区切るカーテンの間から時々見えていた写真を思い出す。

俺はタクシーを待ちながら、カーディガンのポケットに手を突っ込んだ。中からマークから貰ったアドレスの紙を出せば、もう一度アドレスを確認した。

「lifeishappy＠○○○.com」。女子中学生が初めてアドレスを作る時に使いそうなワードチョイスだ。どういうアイロニーなんだろう。

俺はタクシーの運転手に行き先を告げれば、窓を少しだけ開けて、紙をその間から飛ばした。

行き先なんて本当は分からないんだけど。分かっていることはただ一つ。

俺は今日もこうして生きているんだ。

  
  


～おしまい～

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


おまけ：色紙メッセージ

退院おめでとう。大変なこともあるかもしれないけど、ヒョンなら大丈夫！

ウィンウィンより

俺も早く退院したいです。おめでとう。

シャオジュン

俺が退院したら会ってね〜。じゃないと居場所突き止めて家燃やすから！笑

ヤンヤン

ドヨンイヒョ〜ン♡♡もうお別れって寂しいよ！早くない？！まだ一回もチューしてないのにね(ノ_・、)しくしく。今度来たら絶対しよーね♡だいすきだいすき〜♡ちゅ

♡ナナ♡

パズ レ てつだてくれて ありがと 

チヨン口

退院はや〜い！またおいで♡ もういじめないって約束する。ほんとだよ♡ふふ

キム・ジョンウ（僕のｄｖｄ買ってね♡）

治療お疲れ様でした。ひとつの経験として、是非これからの社会生活に活かしてくださいね。

クン

君の未来が輝いてますように！

テイル

解放！さよなら、ドヨンイヒョン。

*注意*この色紙は１時間以内に捨てないと爆発します

ロンジュン

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後までお読みいただきありがとうございました！あとがきはまたcommentsの方に置いときます（笑）
> 
> 参考文献的なものです～一応
> 
> ・ルイスキャロルの[『不思議の国のアリス』](https://ja.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%B8%8D%E6%80%9D%E8%AD%B0%E3%81%AE%E5%9B%BD%E3%81%AE%E3%82%A2%E3%83%AA%E3%82%B9)
> 
> ・エッシャーの[『上昇と下降』](http://www.jigsaw.jp/shop/g/gepo7738906100/)
> 
> ・映画[『オズの魔法使い』](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%AA%E3%82%BA%E3%81%AE%E9%AD%94%E6%B3%95%E4%BD%BF)
> 
> ・女優[ジュディ・ガーランド](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%B8%E3%83%A5%E3%83%87%E3%82%A3%E3%83%BB%E3%82%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%83%A9%E3%83%B3%E3%83%89)
> 
> ・カミュの[『異邦人』](https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%95%B0%E9%82%A6%E4%BA%BA_\(%E5%B0%8F%E8%AA%AC\))
> 
> ・ショパンの[『夜想曲』](https://youtu.be/0xOD1rhDlgo)
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
